


A House Is Not A Home.

by Saltandburnboys



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Abuse of Position of Trust, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Major dub-con, Schmoop, Self-Lubrication, alpha!Jared, bottom!Jensen, heat - Freeform, omega!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltandburnboys/pseuds/Saltandburnboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary – As if Jensen’s life wasn’t hard enough – consigned to an Omega House, suffering constant, unsatisfying heats and doggedly continuing the fruitless search for a mate – now there was a new Custodian in the House who was throwing Jensen completely off balance…and he had absolutely no idea what to do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly this is an AU story; none of this ever happened. I do not own any of the actors in this story, especially not Jared or Jensen, they all belong to themselves. Jared and Jensen are not in a relationship, have never been and have no desire to be in a relationship; they are both happily married and not to each other which is awesome for both of them. Michael Weatherly is not the asshole I make him in this story; I’m sure he is awesome in real life. No money was made from this story. 
> 
> Author’s note: This is based on the spn_kink meme prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> There are strict rules at the Omega House for the Unmated - the Custodians are not permitted any sexual contact with the Omegas, even though they must assist them through their heats.
> 
>  
> 
> Jensen finds it strange that when Custodian Padalecki is assigned to help him through his heat it doesn't feel as impersonal as it normally does - usually the custodian will strap him down so he can't hurt himself, insert the standard issue vibrator, turn it on, and that's that. With Padalecki the vibrator is sometimes pressed to his balls first, or slid in and out of him several times before being turned on, sometimes Padalecki doesn't even use the standard issue toys, and will put tight little clamps on his nipples and slide a toy inside him that is far larger and makes his eyes water even as he gasps at how good it feels. On other days the toy will be too small, pencil thin and not enough, leaving him whimpering and begging for more. Even the safety bounds feel exciting and terrifying rather than comforting and reassuring when Padalecki ties him down. Still Jensen knows it must all be alright as Padalecki sticks to the rule of only ever using toys on him.
> 
>  
> 
> ...........bonus for punishment being different with Jared too- instead of three strikes of the cane over Jensen's clothed backside, there is a ginger plug and a paddle on his naked ass for far more than three strikes - at the end of which Jensen almost feels like he's going into heat he's so buzzed and sensitive.
> 
> All of full age and dubious consent rather than non-con please.
> 
> This is probably crap and it’s more porny than the stuff I usually write but probably less porny than the OP wanted. It also turned out more romance novel-y than the OP probably wanted as well but my stories often do that so…sorry about that. I’m sure someone else will fill this prompt much better than I have but here’s my shot…hope you guys don’t hate it too much…
> 
> People will probably really hate the ending…but I pretty much always do happy endings.

 

** A House Is Not A Home. **

 

** Chapter One. **

 

Jensen smoothed the sheets down on his bed, trying to ignore the tickling at the bottom of his spine that told him it was nearly that time of the month again.  He still had a couple of days before he needed to go to the Warden and ask for some assistance from one of the Custodians, so he grabbed his toothbrush and shower gel and made his way to the bathroom. 

 

He smiled at Misha as the other Omega exited their shared bathroom before he slipped inside himself.  The bathroom wasn’t large by any means, but it was better than the bathing arrangements at some of other Houses; Jensen had heard that there were Omega Houses in Ohio that just had rows of showers and all the Omegas had to use them at the same time.  He shuddered at the thought of being naked in front of all those people; that was a sight for his mate only, his Alpha, once Jensen finally found him.  _And_ the Custodians obviously…but that wasn’t the same thing at all; that was just like being seen naked by the doctor.  Completely professional, completely platonic. 

 

Jensen quickly stripped down, set the shower temperature a few degrees colder than he would normally run it, then he climbed in.  The cool water was a welcome relief against his slightly feverish skin and he pressed his palms flat against the wall.  The chilled spray cascaded down his naked back, finally soothing the itch skittering across his flesh. 

 

Jensen picked up his shower gel, squeezed some into his palms, and spread the lather across his body, his hands moving in methodical, almost clinical, movements.  His cock twitched slightly as his fingers cleaned down the cleft of his ass but he ignored it; Omegas weren’t allowed to masturbate in the House.  It was a tough rule to follow but Jensen understood why it was in place; it was hard enough to guard the Omega Houses without Omega pheromones spilling out from the windows, calling every horny Alpha in the vicinity to claim the unmated Omegas inside.  The only time the Omegas were allowed to come was during their heat cycles with their designated Custodian. 

 

Running a hand once more through his wet hair, Jensen turned off the shower and stepped out of the stall.  He dried himself quickly and dressed in the light blue sweats he’d been given upon entering the house; Omega blues.  Once clothed, Jensen made his way back to his single room to put his things away and tidy up before breakfast. 

 

Jensen didn’t mind living in the Omega House so much anymore; he missed his family, of course, but as an unmated Omega well past maturity, it just wasn’t safe for him to be out in public unguarded. 

 

That was why the Omega Houses had been set up back in the early 1800s; to look after and protect any Omegas that were still unclaimed when they reached their twenties.  Omegas went into their first heat around age fourteen and were normally paired off by the time they turned sixteen, or seventeen at the latest.  As unmated Omegas aged, their heats became more intense and unpredictable, lasting for longer and sending off wave after wave of pheromones in the frantic hope of attracting a mate.  So in the rare event that an Omega hit twenty and was still unclaimed, they were moved into the Omega Protection Program for their own safety. 

 

Jensen had been collected the day after his twentieth birthday.  He’d fought it at first; hadn’t liked being told what to do and being forced to live by a set of rules he’d never had in his own house. 

 

But his attitude had changed dramatically, not long after he’d arrived, when he made a phenomenally stupid decision and had almost ended up paying dearly for it.  He’d snuck out of his bedroom window late one night and fled into the town with a half-baked notion of catching a bus back home.  But, of course, with no contacts and no money that plan hadn’t panned out and he’d ended up squatting in an abandoned house instead. Jensen’s heat had hit two days later, stronger than anything he’d ever experienced, and he’d been too out of his mind, too far gone, to fight off the Alpha who’d tried to claim him. 

 

Luckily for him, the Warden had found them before the Alpha had done more than strip Jensen of his clothes, but to this day, Jensen still bore a white bite mark on his shoulder from the experience.  He’d never tried to run again. 

 

He was twenty-two now, one of the oldest Omegas in the House, and while he still continued to date the Alphas approved by the Programme, he was beginning to lose all hope of ever finding his mate. 

 

That was another reason why the government liked to keep unmated Omegas in the Houses; they pretty much served as expensive dating agencies to find Alphas their perfect Omega.  Easy and convenient and they made the government a shit ton of money; it cost Alphas an obscene amount to get their names on the Omega Register and only the most wealthy and influential ever got the chance.   

 

Whilst Omegas were rare, making up only 1% of the population, it wasn’t that which made them so highly sought after.  It was the fact that they were so well suited to having an Alpha mate.  They were naturally more docile and, as such, instead of rallying against the firm hand of their Alpha as many Betas would have, Omegas craved it almost as much as they craved their mate’s love and affection.  Alphas and Omegas fit together in a way that Alphas and Betas never could.

 

Moreover, unlike Betas, both male and female Omegas could bear offspring and, invariably, male Omegas were even more fertile than female Betas.  Scientists had theorised that the Alpha body chemistry aligned better with an Omega’s than a Beta’s but that was, as yet, unproven - either way, this still meant that unmated Omegas attracted a lot of attention.

 

Therefore, the Omega Protection Programme arranged dates, interviews really, between unclaimed Omegas and prospective Alphas promising to find them both their perfect mate.  Unfortunately, from Jensen’s extensive experience of the Programme, he was beginning to think that ‘perfect’ just meant rich and powerful when it came to his future Alpha.  He couldn’t imagine being paired off with any of the men he’d been out with over the years and he sincerely hoped that none of his Omega brothers had simply settled.  Surely, they’d only mated because they’d wanted to and not because they’d been desperate not to end up alone…right?  _Right_?

 

Jensen started out of his reverie, tamping down his increasingly panicked thoughts, when there was a loud knock on his door.  He quickly set down his wash things, checked the room was in order and walked over.  The Warden stood outside, a kind smile on his face, ‘Good morning Jensen, how are you feeling?’

 

‘I’m good, thanks Jeff.’  Jensen answered before his gaze wandered to the tall man standing next to the Warden; he hadn’t met him before but one sniff told Jensen that the man was an Alpha.  Really, he couldn’t be anything but with shoulders like that and those huge hands…

 

‘Good.  I just wanted to introduce you to our new Custodian, Jared Padalecki,’ Jeff nodded his head towards the man beside him, ‘he started with us today and I want to get all of you familiar with him as soon as possible.’ 

 

The new Custodian, _Jared_ , extended one of those huge hands towards Jensen in greeting.  ‘Nice to meet you, Jensen was it?’  Jensen nodded and took the tall man’s hand in his; he jolted at the spark that shot up his arm at the touch, blushing furiously when he felt a spurt of slick run down his leg.  He knew that the Alphas had to be able to smell it; hell, even _he_ could smell it, there was no way the Alphas couldn’t.  He must’ve been closer to his heat than he’d thought. 

 

Neither Alpha laughed at him though, they were both far too professional for that; Jeff simply gave him that same understanding smile he always did when Jensen’s heat was approaching, ‘Do you need some help Jensen?’ He always asked that too.  It was one of the things Jensen liked most about Jeff; none of the Omegas were there by choice, not really, but the man always tried to make it seem like they had some semblance of control.  Jensen appreciated that; it helped make things that little bit easier. 

 

‘Um…yeah…I thought it was going to happen in a couple of days but maybe…maybe I was wrong…’

 

‘I can help you out if you need it,’ Jared interrupted, taking a step forwards, his expression a mixture of concern and sympathy.  

 

Jensen stepped back, a little overwhelmed; he usually had more time to prepare for one of his heat sessions, he _liked_ having time to compose himself beforehand.  It was silly really since he always fell to pieces the moment the Custodian touched his slicked hole but it was what he _always_ did.  ‘I don’t…’

 

‘You don’t wanna leave these things too long, you know Jen,’ Jared persisted.  Jensen’s shoulders slumped in defeat; the Custodian was right.  He could already feel the steady pulsing of his hole, his body clenching and loosening and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he was begging to be filled, claimed… _bred_. 

 

‘Yeah, okay,’ he sighed, ‘Let me just grab my things and we can get going.’  Jensen walked back into his room and picked up the bag of toys the House had given him when he’d first arrived.  Every Omega had a bag filled with the standard gear to get them through their heat cycles – two vibrators, a prostate massager, and a dildo.  As soon as Jensen got to the door, Jared reached out and took the bag from him, giving Jensen another reassuring smile.  He had a nice smile, Jensen realised as he followed the two Alphas down the hallway to the Heat Suites. 

 

Jeff unlocked room number five and handed Jared the key before turning to Jensen and laying a hand on his shoulder, ‘You alright, Jensen?’  As the Omega House Warden, Jeff took his job very seriously and he always checked one final time that the Omegas in his care weren’t doing anything they didn’t want to do.  Jensen nodded; while he wasn’t completely comfortable with an Alpha who wasn’t his mate seeing him in the throes of heat, it was unavoidable.  Jeff grinned, ‘Okay then, see you two tomorrow.’  And with that the Warden walked away and Jared guided Jensen into the room. 

 

NEXT.

  
 


	2. Chapter Two.

 

** A House Is Not A Home. **

 

** Chapter Two. **

 

‘Go sit down on the bed, Jensen,’ Jared said, his voice soft enough to take the edge off the command.  Even so, Jensen obeyed immediately; his body instinctively responding to the Alpha as he walked quickly over to the paper covered bed and sat himself down on the edge. He closed his eyes, keeping his breaths deep and even, as he waited for the Alpha to get everything ready. It wouldn’t be long now. 

 

But, a moment later, his eyes snapped open again when he felt a hand on his pants, gently tugging them down.  Jensen usually undressed himself when it was time so the help was…unexpected.  ‘Lift up,’ Jared ordered, tapping Jensen lightly on the hip; the Omega bit back a gasp as same jolt of electricity that he’d felt up in his room ran through his body at the brief touch.  _Weird._

 

Shaking his head slightly, Jensen cleared his mind enough to follow Jared’s instruction and lifted his hips off the bed.  His pants and boxers were guided down his legs and Jensen watched, a little bemused, as Jared knelt down in front of him and started to work on his shoes.  Once the soft plimsolls were removed, Jared stood up again and pulled the Omega’s pants and underwear all the way off, leaving Jensen half naked on the bed. 

 

The Custodian stared down at Jensen for a long moment then - long enough for the Omega to begin to squirm a little under the scrutiny.  This was all so different from what it was like with the other Custodians; none of them had ever made Jensen feel like this…so exposed and…and awkward…he wasn’t sure that he liked it. 

 

But before Jensen could say anything, Jared was grabbing his bare legs and bringing them up onto the bed.  The Custodian spread Jensen’s knees wide and used two thick black straps to tie the Omega’s ankles down.   Jensen relaxed a little then; this was how this was supposed to go - quick, efficient, impersonal.  Jared would put one of the toys in his hole and let nature to take its course. 

 

Unfortunately, the Alpha surprised Jensen again as he swooped down, grabbed hold of the Omega’s arms and tipped him forwards.  Off balance and more than a little disorientated, Jensen put up next no resistance as Jared pulled the sweat top over his head.  Once Jensen finally realised what was happening, he made a desperate grab for the top but it was already well out of his reach as Jared walked away with it.   Jensen folded his arms across his bare chest self-consciously as though that would, somehow, make him less naked.  It didn’t, obviously, and he felt himself flushing with more than just his heat, ‘I don’t…I usually…’

 

Jared turned back to him then, his face full of concern, ‘Are you alright Jensen?  Did I do something wrong?’  Jensen wanted to say ‘yes,’ but at the sight of the Alpha’s earnest face he just didn’t have the heart to tell him that he was doing it differently to the other Custodians in the House.  Anyway, who was Jensen to say what Jared was doing was _wrong_ – not all training courses were the same, right?

 

‘No…no, I’m fine.’  He said instead, lying back on the bed and closing his eyes again in an effort to get himself under control.  

 

‘Alright then.’  Jensen didn’t need to open his eyes to know that the Custodian was close; he could feel the man’s body heat radiating next to his sensitive skin.  ‘First of all Jensen, I’m gonna take this,’ the Alpha stroked something cold down Jensen’s chest, down his abdomen and along his half hard cock. The Omega shivered at the light touch, his ass clenching and pulsing as his cock stiffened between his legs.  ‘And open you up with it.  Push it in all the way; get you all loose so the vibrator’ll slide in nice and easy, okay.’ 

 

Jensen’s head lolled to the side at Jared’s words, his heart racing and his fingers flexing uselessly at his sides. _God!_  None of the other Custodians talked to him, aside from a quick greeting at the start, and it was making Jensen feel _strange_.  It wasn’t _dirty_ talk, Jensen knew that it wasn’t; Jared was simply being professional and letting Jensen know what was going to happen.  But there was just something about the way Jared was talking, something about that deep, husky voice that was making heat pool low in Jensen’s belly.  And the dildo hadn’t even touched his fucking hole yet, it was beyond ridiculous. 

 

Distracted as he was by Jared’s _unusual_ methods, Jensen gasped in surprise when he felt the dildo push at his wet, eager hole, the head teasing at his entrance before slipping inside. 

 

He breathed out a long sigh of relief and his head fell back against the pillow… _finally…_

 

But then it was gone.

 

Jensen opened his eyes slightly and saw Jared standing between his open legs, his dark gaze focused on Jensen’s ass with an intensity Jensen had never seen before.  The Custodian must’ve been really dedicated to his job, if he was concentrating _that_ hard on not hurting Jensen.   

 

Thankfully, the dildo was back a few seconds later, pushing in a little further, slowly stretching Jensen’s insides and filling him up the way his heat demanded.  Jensen groaned and thrust his hips down onto the toy as much as the bonds would allow, which wasn’t all that much and not nearly enough. 

 

He whined loudly, before he managed to clamp his mouth shut, when Jared stopped the dildo half way in and started to pull it out again.  _No! NO!_   He _needed_ that, he _needed_ to be filled…why…why was Jared doing this…  ‘Shhh, it’s alright Jen, just making sure I open you up properly.’

 

Jensen nodded jerkily, not really agreeing but his heat was well under way now, sending all the blood in his body rushing south and making him hard and desperate and so goddamn turned on, he felt like he was gonna burst into flame any minute.  Jensen was sure he’d agree to just about anything right then as long as it got that dildo back in his empty ass. 

 

Even though he wanted it, _expected_ it, the hard thrust of the dildo all the way into him drove the air from Jensen’s lungs, forcing a small whimper past his swollen lips.  _Oh god_ , it had never felt like this…maybe…maybe…

 

Jared pulled the dildo out again before shoving it all the way back in, repeating the movement over and over until Jensen was drowning in a sea of sensation as he ground hips down to meet every thrust.   _God_ , it felt so good, and with Jared so close, Jensen could…he could _smell_ him, it was almost like…like a real mating…like he was with his Alpha and his mate was holding him down and taking what was his…Jensen’s orgasm ripped though him like a live wire, setting every nerve on fire and lighting him up from the inside out. 

 

Once he’d finally come down, Jensen slumped back on the bed, panting and exhausted; he’d never come so hard in his life, not even when he’d been a fresh faced teenager and all it had taken was a strong breeze to get him raring to go. 

 

He could hear Jared’s voice, was dimly aware of what the Custodian was saying, but he could barely make sense of the words in his blissed out state.

 

_So perfect._

 

_Good boy._

 

_Beautiful._

 

Jensen must’ve fallen asleep then, or more likely _passed out_ , because the next thing he knew he was on his front, his legs splayed wide open.  He was again attached to the table, but by his wrists this time, leaving his ankles free.  He’d never been put in this position before but he’d seen the straps currently around his wrists on previous occasions so clearly this was okay.   _Clearly_ the table was made for Omegas to be tied down in this position. 

 

Jensen could hear Jared behind him, still talking softly but even though he strained, Jensen couldn’t make out the words over the loud pounding of blood in his ears.  There was nothing Jensen could do but let his body go boneless as he waited for the vibrator.  

 

He sighed when he felt it slide into his open hole and nestle up against his prostate.   As soon as the toy flicked on, Jensen couldn’t help but hump his hardening shaft against the table as the steady vibrations sent wave after wave of pleasure through his body.    

 

It wasn’t long before his back was arching off the table and he was coming again all over the sheet below him.  Sleepy and content, Jensen nestled into the pillow, rubbing his face against the softness as he waited for Jared to take out the toy.  The Alpha would give him another rest, maybe a drink of water to keep his fluids up, maybe let Jensen have a nap before… 

 

Instead, Jensen jerked in surprise when he felt the vibrations increase, his muscles going taut as the toy continued its assault on his prostate.  ‘J…Jared…’  He tried but the rest of the sentence was lost in a sharp gasp as the vibrations increased again. 

 

Jensen’s eyes rolled back in his head and his mouth dropped open in a noiseless pant; he distantly felt large hands on his hips, dragging him up onto his hands and knees.  His wrists now free (and how out of it must Jensen have been right then that he really couldn’t remember Jared releasing them), Jared was able to manhandle him into the new position, holding Jensen still against the desperate, instinctive rolling of his hips. 

 

He choked slightly when he felt something close around his already half hard cock; it was cold and plastic and definitely not something he’d ever felt before.  ‘Wha’…wha’…’  Jensen tried to ask, his voice slurring with arousal and exhaustion and a little fear, but he didn’t get an answer and before he knew what was happening, the thing was _sucking_  on his cock.  Long, drawn out pulls that had him completely hard in moments, the sensation half pleasure, half pain on his oversensitive body.

 

Jensen dropped his forehead down onto the bed, his fingers clutching at the pillow, while his hips were still held in that iron grip, keeping his ass high in the air as one toy worked in his ass and the other worked on his cock.  It was too much…too _fucking_ much…and his brain just couldn’t handle the hundreds of sensations racking his body, couldn’t process the huge, hot hands holding him in place, _forcing_ Jensen to submit to their will... 

 

He screamed, long and wild, when Jared flicked the vibrator up to its last setting, sending the toy into overdrive and catapulting Jensen into another orgasm.  Unsurprisingly, Jensen blacked out before the vibrator stopped moving. 

 

NEXT.

  
 


	3. Chapter Three.

 

** A House Is Not A Home. **

** Chapter Three. **

 

When Jensen came to several hours later, he was washed, dressed and back in his room.  He looked over at the clock and his eyes widened when he saw that he’d only been with Jared for about eight hours.  That was strange; his heat sessions normally lasted at _least_ 24 hours, sometimes more nowadays.  But as he lay back on the cool sheets of his bed, Jensen realised that he felt good, _better_ than good actually.  He couldn’t feel any trace of his heat either which, again, was odd; he usually felt off balance for _days_ after his heat ended. 

 

More than a little disconcerted, Jensen sat up in the bed and looked around the room for some sort of distraction, something to take his mind off the worry churning in his gut.  When his eyes fell on his bedside table, he immediately yanked open the drawer and pulled out the red Alpha file inside.  The file belonged to the Alpha he was going to dinner with in a couple of days, Michael Weatherly; Jensen had been looking forward to meeting this Alpha ever since he’d read the man’s profile.  But now, looking down at the Alpha’s handsome features, he just wasn’t getting the same thrill of anticipation he’d gotten all those weeks ago.  Jensen didn’t know what had changed, only that something had.

 

A knock at the door pulled Jensen from his troubled thoughts and he quietly called for his guest to come in.  He was surprised to see Jared standing in the doorway; it was unusual for the Custodians to visit the Omegas during the night and Jensen sat up straighter in the bed, instantly on the alert, ‘Is there something wrong?’

 

Jared shook his head slightly, ‘No, nothing’s wrong.  I just wanted to see if you were alright after today?’

 

 _Oh._   That hadn’t been what Jensen had been expecting at all but he was glad that nothing had happened.  He nodded, even though he wasn’t sure if it was the truth; he wasn’t ready to admit that his session with Jared had affected him much more than any other session had, especially when he had no idea why.  He didn’t want to think that there was something wrong with him, but maybe being unmated this long was starting to have a detrimental effect on his mind as well as his body now.

 

Jensen had expected Jared to leave as soon as he had his answer but, instead, the Custodian moved forwards and sat down on the bed, squeezing Jensen’s knee reassuringly through the covers, ‘Good, I’m glad.’  The Alpha’s eyes then fell on the file in Jensen’s lap and his face clouded over, just for a moment, before it cleared again and he asked, ‘New Alpha?’

 

‘Yeah, I’m meeting him for dinner in a couple of days,’ Jensen answered, as he turned the file round to show Jared the picture, ‘Michael Weatherly, he’s an actor, kind of famous, you know.’  He rubbed a hand across the back of his neck, feeling a familiar blush rise to his cheeks as he admitted his surprise at being chosen by the Alpha, ‘Can’t imagine why he’s interested in meeting me.’

 

Jared’s hand shot out, grabbed Jensen’s from the back of his neck and settled it back on the covers.  ‘Because you’re amazing,’ he said, looking Jensen straight in the eye and Jensen couldn’t see even a _hint_ of a lie in the man’s hazel stare.

 

‘You can’t…you don’t _know_ that,’ Jensen whispered, his eyes dropping to where Jared’s hand covered his own on the bedspread, his throat feeling tight in a way it never had before.

 

‘I do.’ Jared replied, his voice holding the same confidence it had held earlier that day and Jensen couldn’t help but believe him.  Or at least believe that _Jared_ thought he was amazing.  God only knew why the man thought that but apparently he did.

 

‘Um…thanks.’  Jensen blushed deeper, ducking his head away to hide the small smile he couldn’t suppress; he didn’t know why it felt so important that Jared meant that, why it was so important that he _liked_ Jensen. 

 

Jared grinned, his wide smile lighting up his whole face, ‘You’re welcome.  Well, I better let you get some sleep.  I’ll see you tomorrow, Jen.’  Jensen said good night to the Alpha, as the man walked to the door, and fell into the most peaceful sleep he’d had in years.

 

****

 

Jensen placed his tray down on Misha and Danneel’s table and took a seat across from them.  It had been over a week since his heat session with the new Custodian and he hadn’t seen the man at all.  Jensen wondered if Jared had been busy helping some of the other Omegas through their heats and he really couldn’t explain, or justify, the spark of jealousy that that thought evoked within him.  Jensen had never felt that way about any of the other Custodians; he didn’t understand why it was so different with Jared. 

 

He pushed those confusing thoughts aside, picked up his fork and asked, as casually as he could, ‘Have you guys met the new Custodian yet?’  Jensen wasn’t about to ask either of them if they’d had a heat session with Jared, even if he kind of desperately wanted to know; that sort of information was way too personal in his opinion.  Although Jensen was pretty sure the other Omegas would be more than willing to tell him if they had.  With details.  Everyone in the House seemed much more open about their sexuality than Jensen, despite the fact that he was years older than some of them.  Apparently shyness didn’t decrease with age, much to Jensen’s irritation. 

 

Danneel looked up from her cereal, ‘Who, Jared?’  Jensen nodded, a little anxious about the answer even though he had no idea why.  ‘Jeff brought him to my room his first day here, but I haven’t seen him since.  I heard that he had a session booked with Genevieve on Sunday but he pulled out at the last minute, something came up apparently and Tom took over.’

 

‘Yeah, Jake said the same thing,’ Misha added, smearing some butter on his toast, ‘Jared was scheduled for a session with him yesterday but got called away right before.’  The Omega shrugged, ‘Must be busy settling in; Jeff said he’d only just moved to town, probably be a couple of weeks before he gets everything straight.’  Jensen nodded again, feeling the tension drain from his shoulders and a soft smile play on his lips.  He turned his attention back to his plate, finding that he was actually hungry now, and dug into his bacon and eggs.

 

NEXT.

  
 


	4. Chapter Four.

** A House Is Not A Home. **

 

** Chapter Four. **

 

Jensen was just slipping on his suit jacket when there was a knock on his door; with one last look in the mirror, he made his way over to let Jeff in.  He was somewhat surprised, however, to see Jared standing in the hallway instead; Jeff was _always_ the one who took Jensen down to the Alphas.  Not that it made any difference, of course, the Warden was probably just busy and had asked Jared to step in.  ‘Is Michael here?’  He asked as he pushed down any unease he felt at Jared’s unexpected appearance.

 

Jared looked worried for a moment before he answered, ‘I’m really sorry Jen but Michael cancelled; he’s not gonna be able to make it.’

 

‘Oh,’ Jensen replied, looking down at his suit.  He probably should’ve been more upset about this but, in truth, he actually felt kind of relieved. 

 

‘But I thought that maybe you could to come out with me, instead, so you still get your night out?’ Jensen’s head shot up in surprise at the unexpected proposal.  That sort of thing wasn’t supposed to happen; the Omegas and the Custodians weren’t _friends_.  There was a professional distance between them that the government felt was necessary for the Alphas to do their job effectively.  But the funny thing was, Jensen kind of wanted to go. 

 

And Jared obviously thought that Jensen was upset by the rejection and wanted to make him feel better – it _was_ the Custodian’s job to take care of his Omega’s well-being after all - and Jensen really didn’t want to get in the way of that so…

 

‘Alright.’ Jared beamed at him, that blinding smile that always did funny things to Jensen’s insides. 

 

‘Great, you got everything you need?’  Jared asked, quickly scanning the room behind Jensen as if to check that there wasn’t anything the Omega might’ve forgotten. 

 

‘Yeah,’ Jensen nodded, picking up his wallet and key-card. 

 

He followed Jared out to the man’s car, feeling excited in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time; he was sure that it was just because he knew Jared and he could actually relax and enjoy himself for once.  There were no expectations here, he didn’t have to impress Jared; Jensen could be himself without worrying that he might put his potential Alpha off. 

 

So lost in his happy thoughts, Jensen was at Jared’s car before he even realised that he hadn’t signed out like he was supposed to; he’d never done that.  Nor had he ever forgotten to pick up the emergency mobile that the Omegas were meant to take with them, in case they needed to call the Warden.  Ever since Jensen had discovered that the world wasn’t quite as safe as he’d always been led to believe as a child, he’d been wary of leaving with any of the Alphas and had been pathetically grateful of that safety net Jeff had given them. 

 

Jensen was just about to head back inside when he heard Jared open his car door and he stopped; their eyes met over the roof and it hit him – he didn’t need any of those things, he was with his Custodian, safe and protected.  If there was a problem then Jared would sort it out, that was what he was there for, and Jensen trusted him.  Completely.

 

****

 

Jared drove them to the restaurant Michael had booked; they had a reservation after all and it seemed pointless to try to get in somewhere else.  It was nice, upmarket, but that wasn’t a huge surprise; the Alphas Jensen went out with always took him to the most expensive restaurants in an effort to impress the Programme.  It never impressed Jensen very much though, he didn’t care where they went; he’d be just as happy in a cheap diner as long as the Alpha was good company.  It had been his experience that the more expensive the restaurant they dined at, the more of an asshole the Alpha tended to be. 

 

Jared though…Jared seemed different.  Jensen could tell from the way the man acted, from how _comfortable_ he was in the restaurant, that he had money.  Jensen knew that the Custodian role paid well, what with the extensive training schemes the Alphas had to undertake and the unwavering commitment required for the job.  He was sure Jared’s mate wasn’t all that happy about the number of hours the Alpha logged in at the House or about the nature of his duties.  Jensen had met some of the other Custodians’ mates before and all of them had looked at him with a mixture of scorn and hatred - he couldn’t imagine Jared’s mate being any different.   

 

‘More wine, Jen?’  Jared asked as he poured the last drops of their current bottle into Jensen’s glass.  He should refuse, he _knew_ he should; Jensen never drank more than a glass when he was out and he’d already had a lot more than that.  But he also hadn’t had such a great time in…well, ever, so in the end he simply nodded and let Jared pour him another full glass when the new bottle arrived. 

 

All too soon, Jensen began to feel the effects of the wine; a happy, relaxed smile spread across his face and he moved his chair round the table to sit closer to Jared, to his Alpha, close enough that their shoulders brushed slightly.  There was a part of his mind telling him to back off, telling him that he wasn’t allowed to touch the Custodian, but the louder Omega side, the part of him he was normally able to tamp down, was _yelling_ at him to rub up against his Alpha. 

 

He’d never admit it but Jensen missed not being touched; as the only Omega in his family, his parents had made sure to shower him with affection, giving him everything his body craved without the sexual element he needed now.  And God, he wanted it and not just during his heat when he could barely think straight and the person with him didn’t care about him, didn’t want to be with him, didn’t _love_ him.  He wanted to have that with his mate. 

 

It was all very confusing because Jared…he…he wasn’t like the other Custodians; he made Jensen feel things that Mark and Tom and the others never had and it...it was stupid because Jared probably already had a Beta or an Omega, if he was lucky, waiting at home for him. 

 

This was just Jared’s job.  _Jensen_ was just his job.  Jensen sniffed loudly at the thought…he didn’t _want_ to be just a job.  He felt a hand stroke through his hair, ‘Jen?  What’s the matter?’  Jared asked, his voice laced with the same tender concern it always held. 

 

Jensen bit his lip, looking up into the Alpha’s kind hazel eyes, ‘I want…’

 

Then Jared’s phone went off. 

 

The man cursed loudly, pulling away, and Jensen felt the loss of the Alpha’s strong, warm body so strongly it actually hurt.  Jared stood up, the phone held tightly to his ear, and walked towards the restrooms.  Jensen didn’t know how long Jared had been gone but it felt like forever before the Alpha finally returned to the table.  He looked sad, his mouth pulled down in an unfamiliar frown, as he said, ‘Sorry, Jen, we need to get back, looks like there’s been a bit of a misunderstanding.’ 

 

Jared quickly paid the bill and helped a somewhat unsteady Jensen out to the car, before buckling him securely into the passenger seat.  Luckily, the cool night air had helped sober Jensen up a little, and he just about resisted the urge to rest his head on Jared’s shoulder as they drove back…but it was a damn near thing. 

 

The angry shouting Jensen heard outside the car was the first clue that something wasn’t right.  His door was ripped open before the car even came to a stop and Jensen was assaulted by the strong scent of aggression - vile, uncontrolled _rage_.  It stung his nose and he whimpered slightly as he was dragged from the car.  By Michael Weatherly.  ‘What the hell are you playing at?’  The Alpha snarled at Jared, pushing Jensen behind him roughly. 

 

‘I took him out because _you_ cancelled.’ Jared’s eyes narrowed, ‘And watch how hard you’re shoving that Omega, Mr. Weatherly.’

 

‘I didn’t _cancel!_   What the fuck are you talking about?’ Michael argued, his voice little more than a growl.

 

Jared looked confused, ‘But someone phoned, she said she was your secretary and that you had a meeting to attend.  I didn’t want Jensen to miss out just because you thought your work was more important than him,’ the Custodian added, his voice scathing.

 

‘Well that _wasn’t_ my secretary and you shouldn’t have taken anyone’s word but mine, Custodian.  You better not have…’

 

‘Gentlemen, please calm down.  Remember where you are,’ Jeff’s calm voice cut through Michael’s tirade and Jensen looked up at the House.  The argument seemed to have garnered some attention from inside and he saw many of the Omegas looking out the windows, their faces wary.  Jensen was sure he would’ve been scared too had he not been more than a few sheets to the wind right then.  Anyway, Jared was there.  Nothing could go wrong while Jared was there.  ‘Jared, can you take Jensen back inside please?  I’ll deal with you later.  And Mr. Weatherly, I’d ask you to leave now and call the House tomorrow to arrange another meeting with Jensen, if you’re still interested.’

 

Jared moved towards Jensen then and the Omega reached out to him, but before their hands touched, Michael was there dragging Jensen back again, ‘No, I don’t want him going anywhere with _him_.’

 

Jeff’s expression changed instantly, turning cold as he stared at the Alpha standing in front of Jensen, ‘Jensen is _not_ your Omega, Mr. Weatherly, not yet and not ever if you don’t let us take him back inside.’ 

 

Jensen heard Michael growl but he didn’t stop Jared, this time, from taking Jensen’s hand and leading him back inside.  Jensen was glad when the door closed behind them, shutting out all the Alpha testosterone that was messing with his already muddled head. 

 

‘Come on Jen, let’s get you up to bed.’  Jensen nodded, suddenly feeling exhausted, and let the Custodian lead him up to his room.  Jensen could barely keep his eyes open as the man wrestled him into his blue sweats and tucked him into bed.  He sighed and snuggled into his soft pillow, sleep tugging at him. 

 

Huh, he must’ve been more drunk than he thought because he could’ve sworn that he felt someone press a kiss to his forehead, but there was no-one in the room but Jared so that wasn’t possible.  Still, Jensen dreamed of his mate that night, of him taking Jensen in his arms and kissing him breathless. 

 

NEXT.

  
 


	5. Chapter Five.

 

** A House Is Not A Home. **

 

** Chapter Five. **

 

Apparently, Michael _had_ decided that he wanted to see Jensen again, despite the train wreck of their first meeting, and had rung the House the very next day to set something up.  Jeff had organised another dinner date for them, two weeks after the original one should’ve taken place; the Warden had felt it would be good to give the Alpha a little time to calm down before he and Jensen met again.  After seeing how aggressively Michael had behaved that night, the Omega couldn’t help but agree.   Alphas were notoriously possessive, so while Michael had nothing to fear from Jared (Jared had no interest in Jensen after all), the man’s Alpha side had viewed the Custodian as a threat, as a competitor for his mate, and had sought to scare the rival Alpha off.  It was beyond ridiculous, in Jensen’s eyes, but that was just the way Alphas were, although _some_ were more influenced by their baser instincts than others.   

 

Unfortunately (or fortunately, Jensen couldn’t quite decide on that one), the day before his re-scheduled date, Jensen’s heat hit him hard and Jeff had to cancel for him.  There was no judgement or reprimand from Jeff; it wasn’t like Jensen could help when his heats started.  The Warden simply told him that he would handle it and ordered Jensen to grab his things and make his way down to heat suite number three. 

 

Tom wasn’t there when Jensen arrived, so the Omega went about getting everything set up in an effort to take his mind off the burning itch steadily growing under his skin.  He covered the bed in a clean sheet of paper and switched on the special filter system that extracted their pheromones before releasing the air back out into the atmosphere.  That done, Jensen sat down on to the bed, closed his eyes and waited for the Custodian to join him. 

 

He knew the moment the Custodian entered the room, the man’s strong Alpha scent filling every corner and seeping into Jensen’s skin.  He let out a low moan and shifted slightly on the bed as the first spurt of slick oozed from his ass into his boxers.  ‘Hey Jensen,’ Jensen’s eyes snapped open to find Jared standing next to him instead of Tom. 

 

Jensen frowned in confusion, ‘I thought…Tom he…it was…Tom…’ he shook his head a little to clear it, trying to order his thoughts into something more coherent.  It was pretty much a losing battle – he had no chance with an Alpha standing so close to him during the first throes of his heat.  And with Jared, it always seemed a little harder to focus for reasons Jensen wasn’t quite willing to analyse.

 

‘Yeah, Tom’s wife called, needed him home ASAP.  I said I’d fill in for him.  That’s not a problem is it Jensen?  I mean, if you don’t think I’m capable…’

 

‘No!’  Jensen said quickly; he wasn’t about to let Jared think he wasn’t doing a good job at the House just because Jensen couldn’t keep his body under control.  ‘No, it’s fine…I just…it was a surprise.’

 

‘If you’re sure?’  Jared asked again, his expression concerned and caring, as always, but Jensen could see the hurt in the Alpha’s hazel eyes too.  Hurt that _Jensen_ had put there.  He wanted to kick himself for being such an ass; Jared had only just started and Jensen was making everything so difficult for him. 

 

So he grinned, pretending to be more comfortable with all this than he really was, and replied, ‘Yep, absolutely.’

 

Jared beamed back at him and Jensen might have swooned…just a little but he didn’t think the Alpha noticed.  ‘Good.  Okay, take off your clothes and lay down on the bed for me.’  A shiver ran down Jensen’s spine at the command, even as he tried to remind himself that Jared didn’t mean that the way it sounded; the man _didn’t_ want Jensen on the bed to have his wicked way with him…he just wanted Jensen to get into position.  The _standard_ heat session position.  No different from every other session Jensen had ever had.  Not Really.

 

Except that it was. 

 

The way Jared took a chair and sat in the corner of the room, calmly watching Jensen strip off, _that_ was different, but Jensen didn’t let it stop him – he’d been given an order by his Alpha and he damn well intended to follow it.  First went his blue sweater, then his blue sweat pants and finally, after only a moment’s hesitation (they had to come off at some point and they weren’t really hiding anything anymore - not with the tent in the front and the huge wet patch in the back), his boxers. 

 

His breathing was rapid and shallow as he stood naked in the middle of the room.  His skin felt flushed, feverish, and he wasn’t sure if it was because of his heat or his nakedness or the fact that Jared was _still_ watching him.  Just staring at him.

 

Then Jensen’s brain clicked into gear…of _course_ Jared was still watching him, he was waiting for Jensen to get on the freaking bed.  So stupid.  Jensen stumbled backwards and somehow managed to get his uncoordinated limbs onto the bed and into position.  He lay back, bent his knees and spread his legs as he waited for Jared to start.

 

Jared moved quickly and efficiently, tying Jensen’s ankles down and buckling a thick band across his hips.  Jensen tried very hard not to think that it was Jared tying him down, that he’d be helpless, that he’d just have to take whatever the Alpha gave him.  The thought shouldn’t have been hot; Jensen should _not_ have been getting off on the fucking safety precautions laid down for his heat.  That knowledge didn’t stop his cock hardening further between his legs though.    

 

But Jared, professional that he was, didn’t even bat an eyelid at Jensen’s hardened shaft; he just bent down to retrieve the vibrator from Jensen’s bag. 

 

Or not.

 

Jared had a tube in one hand and a bunch of wires in the other and Jensen knew that neither of those things came from his bag.  Hell, Jensen had no idea what those things even _were_.  Before Jensen could voice his confusion, though, Jared squirted some of the stuff from the tube onto Jensen’s chest and placed the Omega’s hand over it.  ‘Rub that over your chest Jensen,’ the Custodian ordered, before turning his attention to the wires in his other hand.  It was an odd request, no doubt about that, but Jensen was sure Jared knew what he was doing.  So he obeyed. 

 

And it felt good, _so good_ that Jensen couldn’t help but get a little lost in the feeling of his fingers gliding slickly over his nipples, over his quivering stomach, over the trail of hair leading down to his cock.  A sound next to him reminded Jensen that he wasn’t alone and he blinked his eyes open again, blushing furiously under his already flushed cheeks.  His breath caught at the intense focus in Jared’s eyes, at way the Alpha was watching his every move; watching every flick of Jensen’s fingers, every scrap of his nails.  It was so damn erotic that Jensen couldn’t bite back the long, drawn out moan that broke free.  It almost looked like Jar…

 

Jensen, immediately, lost his train of thought when Jared squirted some of the cool gel onto his shaft; the Omega flinched at the coldness but his body barely moved an inch.  Tied down as he was.  Completely immobile.  With Jared staring down at him.  Watching him.   _Fuck_. 

 

‘There too, just cover that for me,’ Jared nodded towards Jensen’s cock and Jensen couldn’t suppress a shudder.  _For me.  For Jared._

 

But despite his arousal, despite the fact that his heat was trying to shut down his brain and get Jensen to give into every instinct his body was crying out for, something stopped him before his fingers reached his cock.  He bit his lip in indecision; he wanted _so_ desperately to wrap his hand around it, pump it hard and give his body what it wanted but…Omegas really weren’t allowed to touch themselves like that in the House, Jensen _knew_ that, and he’d not done it once since he’d been there, not even in his heat sessions.  

 

And he really wasn’t sure how he felt about doing it in front of Jared.  Of course, Jared had seen him get off multiple times, had _helped_ him even, but this…this seemed different, more intimate somehow. 

 

‘Come on,’ Jared added, grabbing Jensen’s wrist and guiding his hand down to his erection.  Jensen groaned as his fingers wrapped around the silky hard flesh and, despite his concerns, he pumped his fist once before he could stop himself…and _God_ did that feel good. 

 

Jensen flicked his eyes up to Jared; the Custodian’s face was as neutral as ever, his eyes a little darker maybe but that was probably just the low lights of the room, and Jensen suddenly realised that he was being ridiculous.  This really wasn’t any different from anything else they’d done, hell Jared had shoved a dildo up his ass, a little masturbation was nothing. 

 

So he started moving his hand again, spreading the gel up and down and up and down… _Jesus._ Jensen knew that his cock was well and truly coated in the gel now but he couldn’t stop…his fingers tightened, pulling a deep moan from his chest as he flicked his wrist around the head…it was so perfect and hot and…

 

…And then his hand was being pulled away and strapped down to the bed, the other one to.

 

‘What are you...ah!’ Jensen choked out a surprised yelp when something clamp down on his sensitive nipples.  He looked down at his body, at the black clips attached to his chest, at the wires running down from each of them to the small box nestled at the base of his cock.  ‘Jare…’ his words cut off on a gasp when the box started vibrating, sending delicious sensations up and down his cock.  His toes curled into the sheet below him and he almost bit through his lip as the vibrations increased, quickly reducing to him a panting, writhing mess on the bed.  He was absolutely not prepared for the sudden shock to his nipples.  It was brief, nothing more than a spark, but it was enough to have Jensen’s whole body jolting in surprise.  Before he could decide whether it was pleasurable or painful, he was shocked again, and then again several moments later.  Each fresh burst lasted slightly longer than the last as the clamps continued to shock him every 30 seconds or so. 

 

He couldn’t talk, couldn’t _think_ ; every time he managed to order his thoughts, even slightly, the clamps shocked him again, sending his mind back into disarray.  As the shocks lengthened in time, Jensen noticed it wasn’t just his nipples that were affected; they got the brunt of the shock, but he could feel the tremors ripple over his chest and stomach, right down to his cock, amplifying the vibrations coming off the box settled there.  Unsurprisingly, it wasn’t long before a particularly sharp shock sent Jensen tumbling into his first orgasm. 

 

He distantly felt the clamps being taken off his nipples; he whimpered slightly as the blood rushed back to them, setting off a new tingling sensation not unlike the electric charges.  The box was then removed from his cock and Jensen’s panting breaths slowly became less ragged; he felt like he could actually breathe again.  _God_ , that was intense. 

 

Jensen jumped when he felt something cool on his chest, his eyes snapping open and peering downwards.  Jared was running a damp cloth over Jensen’s skin, removing the gel and the splatters of his sticky release.  Jensen watched, mesmerised, as Jared slowly guided the cloth in soothing circles over his chest and stomach before moving on to his arms.  Jared used long, languid strokes down Jensen’s bared flesh and it felt nice, tender, and Jensen felt _cared_ for.

 

Jared might not be touching him, not really, but this was closest Jensen had gotten to being touched since he’d arrived at the House.  And while Jared might not see it like that, Jensen’s body likened the man’s touch to the touch of a lover.  He couldn’t help the shocked gasp, his eyes darting up to Jared’s face, as the man ran the cloth down Jensen’s already half hard cock, the flesh plumping up under the Alpha’s attentions.   

 

He was surprised by how much it hurt for Jared to look so distant, so detached, right then; he was barely even looking at Jensen as he cleaned him up.  The Omega wanted to grab Jared’s arm and stop him; Jensen wanted to make the Alpha look at him, make the man _see_ him.  But he didn’t.  Of course, he didn’t.  Jensen’s mind was clear enough now to know that that wouldn’t be right; it wasn’t Jared’s fault that Jensen was feeling all these things and it wouldn’t be fair to make Jared uncomfortable because of it. 

 

So he turned his own face away, blinking back the unexpected tears and waited for Jared to finish.  It took a long time as Jared moved the cloth down his legs, slowly washing every inch of Jensen, right down to the soles of his feet.

 

Finally the cloth left his skin and Jared spoke, ‘All done, Jen.’  The Alpha’s voice was rough, probably uncomfortable from how obvious it was that Jensen’s body had enjoyed his non-erotic touch.  Jensen felt ashamed of himself, he wanted to apologise, but Jared was already moving towards Jensen’s bag.  The slip of the dildo into his ass was actually comforting, _familiar_ , and Jensen let himself get lost in the sensations as the silicone started vibrating.  His second orgasm hit him hard, leaving him feeling drained and weary, and he didn’t fight it when sleep pulled him under soon after.

 

****

 

As before, Jensen was back in his room when he woke up.  But this time, he wasn’t alone.  Jared sat in the corner, a book resting on his knee, and Jensen simply watched him for a moment.  What was the Custodian doing there? Was he still angry about Jensen’s completely inappropriate reaction in their session?  Was he going to tell Jeff?  Was he going to ask not to be paired with Jensen in a heat session again?  That thought hurt more than any of the others. 

 

Jared obviously felt Jensen’s eyes on him and he looked up, a warm smile on his face, and all of Jensen’s worries just melted away.  Jared didn’t look angry, his eyes were as soft and kind as always and Jensen breathed a deep sigh of relief.  He didn’t want Jared to be angry at him, didn’t want the man to hate him; the very idea made his insides hurt.  ‘How are you feeling, Jen?’  The Alpha stood up and walked over to Jensen’s bed, sitting down on the edge. 

 

Jensen hauled himself up so his back rested against the headboard, ‘Good, thanks.’  It wasn’t a lie; he _was_ feeling good now that he knew Jared didn’t hate him.  Good and completely sated, just like after his other session with Jared.

 

‘Excellent,’ Jared grinned.  ‘So how about you get dressed and we go grab a late supper?’  Jensen looked over at the clock, it was nearly ten; the kitchen would’ve been closed for hours by now.  ‘Don’t worry about that, Jensen, I made sure the cook kept something back for both of us.’

 

The man got up and walked over to Jensen’s small wardrobe.  He pulled out one of his sweaters and some sweat pants before holding them both up to Jensen, ‘What do you think for tonight, the blue?’

 

Jensen rolled his eyes but couldn’t suppress a small smile as he quickly pulled the clothes on over his boxers, trying not to blush as Jared watched him do it.  Jared was in a league of his own, so different from everyone Jensen had ever met; the Omega really couldn’t imagine the man not being his life now.  Suddenly, his search for a mate just didn’t seem all that important anymore.

 

NEXT.

  
 


	6. Chapter Six.

  **Chapter Six.**

 

Jensen’s date with Michael was going about as well he’d expected it to go, as in, not well at all.  If he was being honest, Jensen could admit that at least half of that was down to him; he was so distracted, he barely listened to a word the Alpha said.  Not that Michael seemed to notice; Jensen clearly wasn’t expected to add much to the conversation other than the occasional nod of agreement.  Finally though, just as their mains were placed on the table – Jensen’s nose wrinkled slightly at the fish in front of him; Michael had _insisted_ that Jensen order the salmon despite the fact that the Omega _hated_ fish – something the Alpha said caught Jensen’s attention, ‘And of course, the nanny will need a room of her own; we might need her to take care of the kids in the middle of the nigh…’

 

‘Nanny?’  Jensen asked in shock, his fork freezing half-way to his plate. 

 

‘Yeah, I know a really great service; can’t have the kids interrupting our ‘us’ time now can we.’ Michael grabbed Jensen’s hand, holding it tightly, as he leered at him from across the table.

 

And just no.  One, Jensen was he damn sure that Michael was _not_ going to be his Alpha and two, he wasn’t going to be hiring some Beta to look after _his_ babies, no way, no how.  He tore his hand away from Michael’s, ‘When I have children, Michael, I’ll be caring for them _myself_.  My Alpha and I won’t need a nanny _ever_.’  He took a deep breath and added, ‘I think it’s time you took me home.’ 

 

Instead of looking insulted by Jensen’s sharp tone, the Alpha actually looked pleased as he signalled for the cheque…for which Jensen paid half.  Jensen had had an alarming number of awful dates over the past few years, but _that_ was a first.  Even _Jared_ had paid for him when they’d gone out and that hadn’t been anything close to a date; hell, the Custodian had paid even though _he’d_ been the one doing Jensen a favour. 

 

Michael led Jensen out to his Jaguar, (could it really have been anything else?) and drove them back to the Omega House.  Once again, Michael proved incapable of staying quiet; he obviously couldn’t resist filling the silence with the same endless drivel and egotistical chatter that had poured out of his mouth at dinner.  Once again, Jensen was fairly certain that his participation wasn’t necessary so he just closed his eyes and pretended he was somewhere else… _with_ someone else.  He smiled softly as he remembered Jared all but carrying him out of the restaurant after he’d had _way_ too much to drink, Jared taking him gently by the hand and leading him away from Michael, Jared tucking him into bed…

 

Jensen was so lost in his head that he didn’t notice when the car eventually came to a stop.  He jumped slightly when a hand landed on his thigh, the touch bringing him back to the present.  He looked up and saw the Omega House through the windscreen; thank _God,_ they were finally back.  ‘Well…uh…I had a…nice time, thanks,’  Jensen said awkwardly, not wanting to be rude, but also not wanting Michael to think that there was any chance they’d be seeing each other again.  The Alpha’s file was going straight in the bin as soon as Jensen got back to his room.

 

Jensen reached for the door, eager to get out and breathe some Michael free air.  He couldn’t help but hope that Jared might still be up…maybe they could get a hot chocolate or something before they went to bed.  Their own beds, obviously.  Separately. 

 

But just as his fingers touched the handle, there was a loud click and Jensen watched in confusion as the door locked.  He pulled the handle anyway, ‘Um…Michael, my door’s locked, could you ju…’  His words were abruptly cut off as he was shoved up against the car door, Michael’s body plastered to his own, the Alpha’s tongue thrusting into his mouth.  Jensen made a half surprised, half hurt noise at the almost painful contact and tried to push the Alpha back.

 

This…this really wasn’t how this was supposed to go; even when an Alpha and Omega were compatible, the Alpha _never_ did this.  A short embrace and maybe a kiss on the cheek would’ve been customary for a first date but certainly not this.  Michael was all but devouring Jensen’s mouth as his hands roamed greedily over Jensen’s captive body.  ‘God, you’re so gorgeous, can’t wait to have you in my bed every night,’ Michael groaned, kissing his way down Jensen’s neck. 

 

As soon as his mouth was free, Jensen took a deep breath and spat, ‘NO!’  He kicked out, dislodging the Alpha for a second, but Michael was larger and stronger and he used every ounce of Alpha strength he possessed to stop Jensen’s struggles.  It wasn’t long before the man had Jensen pinned to the seat, his body blanketing the Omega’s.

 

Michael leaned in, dragging his nose up Jensen’s throat as he took a long, deep inhale of the Omega’s scent, ‘Hmm, I like ‘em feisty.  God, Jenny, you’re gonna look so good on your knees for me.’ The Alpha drew back and ran his fingers lightly over Jensen’s bottom lip, leaving no doubt as to the man’s intentions. 

 

Jensen yelped in surprise when the seat suddenly jerked backwards, laying him flat on his back; Michael took his disorientation as an opportunity to press his body even more firmly against Jensen’s.  Jensen frantically tried to turn away from the large erection pressing into his stomach. 

 

‘No!  No, Stop!  You _can’t_ do this!’  Jensen shouted, batting Michael’s hands away as they moved down to unbutton his shirt. 

 

‘I can and I will,’ the Alpha kissed Jensen again but, this time, Jensen bit down hard on the man’s lip, hard enough to draw blood.  Michael reared back and backhanded Jensen across the cheek; the sharp blow set Jensen’s face on fire and sent his head crashing back into the head rest.  Even through his daze, Jensen could hear Michael yelling, ‘You little bitch! Do you have any idea who I am?’

 

Jensen felt his pants being undone and tried to push the Alpha’s hands away but his head was throbbing and he couldn’t focus enough to get his limbs to work properly. 

 

Then he heard another voice, a deep growl echoing inside the car, ‘I don’t care.’ 

 

There was a loud crash and a rush of cool air washed over Jensen’s face.  The weight of Michael’s body disappeared and Jensen sighed in relief; he was able to breathe again.  ‘Jensen?  Jensen, are you okay?’  _Jared_?  That was Jared.  ‘Jensen!’

 

Jensen opened his eyes to find Jared leaning over him, his large bulk just inches from Jensen’s body.  The position put the Custodian exactly where Michael had been but, with Jared, Jensen didn’t feel trapped, didn’t feel threatened…he felt safe…protected.  ‘Are you alright, Jen?’  Jared asked again when Jensen failed to answer.  Taking a deep breath of Jared-scented air, Jensen nodded, feeling a sudden calm spread through his body.  ‘Good.’ 

 

Then Jared was gone, taking his wonderful scent and his wonderful warmth with him so, despite his aching head, Jensen followed the Alpha, hoping to get that amazing feeling back. 

 

He climbed out the door to find Michael bent over the bonnet of his expensive car, one arm twisted behind his back and Jared leaning in close behind him, ‘You think you _deserve_ Jensen?’  Michael didn’t respond but whimpered pathetically when Jared wrenched his arm further up his back.  ‘An Omega is a gift, a _privilege_ , not a right, you asshole.  And Jensen…Jensen deserves the best and, believe me, he’s going to get it.’  Jared hauled the man up and all but threw him towards the driver’s door, ‘Now get the fuck out here.  Just so you know, I’ll be having your name taken off the Omega Register and I wouldn’t recommend that you try to get it back on there, understand?’  

 

Jared’s voice was commanding, all Alpha, and Jensen felt a shiver run down his spine, his cock giving a needy twitch in his dress pants. 

 

Michael scowled for a moment at the taller Alpha but when Jared took a step towards him, a snarl leaving his lips, Michael jumped and scurried back into his car.  Jared stood there watching Michael’s every move, his eyes dark and intense, and Jensen had never seen anything so hot in his life.  The Omega shook his head; he really shouldn’t have been thinking things like that and he _definitely_ shouldn’t have been getting hard in his pants or feeling the start of slickness between his cheeks…he’d just been assaulted for God’s sake!  And this was his friend, his Custodian; Jensen wasn’t _allowed_ to have naughty thoughts about him. 

 

Apparently, Jensen’s body thought differently and when Jared turned those dark eyes on him, the Omega felt his hole pulse, sending a cool stream of slick down the crease of his ass.  _Jesus._ He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to get himself back under control and failing miserably.  He hadn’t heard Jared move so he was surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder; he looked up to see Jared standing in front of him, their bodies barely a foot apart.  So close.

 

The touching and the closeness really wasn’t helping Jensen’s mental state right then.  He pulled away, ignoring every instinct telling him to lean into the Alpha’s touch; he needed to start thinking with his upstairs brain again before he did something unforgiveable like…like jump the Alpha right in front of the Omega House.  Jensen forced himself to look up at Jared, schooling his expression into something he hoped was neutral enough that it wouldn’t give away what was going through his mind. 

 

It must’ve worked because Jared didn’t look angry or disgusted like he would’ve done if he’d known what Jensen was thinking; he just looked concerned.  ‘You okay, Jen?’

 

Jensen put on his best smile but even without seeing it, he knew it was weak at best and only part of that was down to what had happened with Michael.  No, the other part, the _larger_ part, was due to how off balance he was feeling; he realised, with a strong pang of guilt, that he’d spent most of his date thinking about Jared rather than focusing on his potential Alpha mate.  And now Jensen thought about it, he spent an awful lot of time _in his room_ thinking about Jared, as well, instead of looking at the Alpha files Jeff had given him.  And it was all wrong.  Wrong, wrong, _wrong_. 

 

So why did it feel so right?

 

‘Yeah, I’m fine,’ he lied; really, Jensen hadn’t been fine for weeks, not since Jared had come to the House.

 

Jared’s eyes narrowed, ‘You sure?’

 

Jensen nodded quickly, ‘Yeah, just a bit of a rough night, ya know.’

 

‘Yeah,’ Jared agreed, a dark expression clouding his face as his eyes darted to where Michael’s car had been parked only minutes earlier.  ‘Let’s get you inside; I need to talk to Jeff about this.’  And Jensen couldn’t have been in favour of that plan; he desperately needed to put some distance between himself and the Custodian as soon as possible. 

 

Jared reached out his hand and Jensen took it instantly, curling his fingers around Jared’s.  By the time his brain caught up with him and Jensen _realised_ what he’d just done, it was too late…Jared would know something was wrong, might even guess _what_ was wrong, if Jensen pulled his hand away again.  Yeah, the safest bet was just to let himself be led back inside by Jared; it was only a couple of minutes…couldn’t hurt, right?

 

 

NEXT.

 


	7. Chapter Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everyone in the US – this is a late Thanksgiving present from me – sorry it’s a day late but I was working yesterday!!
> 
>  
> 
> A/N 2: I had so much fun writing this chapter; this is such a huge kink of mine and I hope I didn’t fuck it up too badly. Speaking of kinks…meus_venator just wrote another awesome chapter to her Trade story (and it’s way better than mine) so definitely go and read that if you have a thing for spanking…which I do! J

 

** A House Is Not A Home. **

 

** Chapter Seven.  **

 

Jensen woke up with a gasp, the last few moments of his dream flashing through his head…Jared on top of him, the Alpha’s knot swelling and pumping come deep inside him.  He slumped back on the bed, his heart racing and his skin flushed; what the hell was the matter with him?  He couldn’t think of Jared like that; it wasn’t right and it wasn’t fair to either of them.  Jared had a mate and Jensen was _meant_ to be looking for his, but instead he was too damn focused on the Custodian, on an Alpha he could never have. 

 

He shifted on the bed slightly, groaning as his hard cock rubbed against the soft cotton of his sheets; he hadn’t woken up with a hard on in years, not since his body had finally gotten the message that it wasn’t going to be finding any relief at his own hands. 

 

But today… _God_ , Jensen didn’t think he’d been this hard _ever_ , not even during one of his heat cycles.  He wasn’t sure what to do; he didn’t _want_ to break the rules, didn’t want to get in trouble, but he had a feeling that he wasn’t going to be able to just will his erection away this time.  He hesitated for a moment before coming to a decision; there was nothing for it, he was going to have to take care of this himself.  He quickly got up from the bed, trying to be as quiet as possible, and grabbed his shower kit and towel.  He opened his bedroom door, quickly checking one way and then the other, and stepped out into the corridor. 

 

It was still early, barely even five o’clock, and most of the Omegas and staff didn’t get up until at least eight, so he knew it was unlikely that anyone would hear him.  He’d really rather take care of his little problem in the privacy of his own room, somewhere that was just his, but that simply wasn’t an option.  With only one tiny window in his room, the scent would be overwhelming; there was no way he’d be able to have it all cleared before someone came looking for him, and he couldn’t risk that.  No, the bathroom was definitely the way to go; not only would the water help mask the scent, it would also wash all the evidence down the drain.  He was sure the fan in there was powerful enough to eliminate his scent within an hour or so, hopefully long before anyone else wanted to use the bathroom.

 

Jensen kept the towel in front of him, hiding the obvious tenting of his pants, as he darted into the sanctuary of the bathroom. 

 

He quickly tore off his clothes, for once not folding them neatly on the toilet seat but just tossing them onto the cold floor, before he stepped into the shower.  He turned the heat up to as high as it would go, letting it soothe his tense, taut muscles as it cascaded down his body.  Slowly, Jensen trailed a hand down his chest, skimming his fingers over his stomach before he wrapped them around his rock hard cock.  He groaned deep in his throat, biting his lip as he tried to be quiet; this would not end well if anyone heard what he was doing.  Masturbation simply wasn’t allowed; that was the first rule the Omegas were told upon setting foot in the House and Jensen had never broken it.  But, _Jesus_ , it was like his body wasn’t his own anymore.

 

Jensen pumped his cock, long firm strokes from root to tip, as he tilted his head back under the fall of water.  He closed his eyes, his breath coming in shallow pants, as the water ran over his lips and down his neck, down his chest and thighs, sliding all over his whole body.  With his eyes closed, it felt almost as though gentle hands were moving over his skin, caressing him, fondling him…loving him.  His other hand crept around to his ass, slipping between his cheeks and finding his ready and eager hole.  He didn’t tease himself, he was too worked up for that, and just plunged two fingers inside his hole, his breath hitching at the sudden stretch and the feelings of _oh so good_ that ran through his body. 

 

The Omega set up a hard, fast rhythm, rocking between his tight fist and the fingers in his ass, Jared’s face, smile, hands flashing through his mind.  He pumped faster as snatches of his dream came back to him; Jared holding him down, knotting him, claiming him…his orgasm took him by surprise, shooting through him like a bolt of lightning, leaving him buzzing and raw and so damn blissed out, he thought he might die from it. 

 

Once Jensen had finally come down enough to coordinate his limbs without falling over, he picked up his sponge and squeezed a large dollop of shower gel onto it before taking to his skin.  He scrubbed a shade harder than he probably should have, his skin taking on a pink tint under the assault, but as he stepped out and watched the water wash away, he was sure that no one would be able to smell what he’d done.  He reached up to the pull the cord for the fan and smiled when the powerful turbines started up, blowing away the evidence of his sin.  He quickly dressed, his clothes slightly wrinkled from being on the floor for so long, and made his way to the door. 

 

Jensen couldn’t believe that had been so easy; he’d always thought Jeff or one of the Custodians would come bursting in, all but kicking the door down, the moment he touched his cock or his ass in the shower.  But obviously not.  He wasn’t paying attention, too lost in his own smugness, and walked right into someone.  _Oh shit._   He stepped back, apologised, and made to move past them on the way to his room.  If he didn’t call attention to himself, maybe whoever it was would just let him pass and no one would be any the wiser. 

 

Jensen’s hopes were dashed, however, when a large hand closed around his bicep and halted his escape.  ‘Jensen, were you just in the bathroom?’

 

Jensen’s eyes widened in shock, and more than a little panic, at having been caught.  _Fuck!_ He considered lying, maybe pretending he’d just gone to get a snack and that it hadn’t been him who’d just used the shower.  But he was still holding his towel and shower gel and his hair was wet; it would only make Jared more suspicious if he lied.  And, of fucking _course_ , it was Jared; Jensen’s hole gave a needy pulse just at the sight of the Alpha who’d had the starring role in both Jensen’s dirty dream the night before and his jerk off session not ten minutes ago.  ‘Yeah, I couldn’t sleep.  Thought I’d get in there before everyone else; Misha always takes forever in the morning,’ he grinned but it felt fake, even to him, and one look at the frown on Jared’s face told him that the Custodian wasn’t buying it. 

 

The man kept hold of Jensen’s arm as he dragged the Omega towards the bathroom.  ‘Um Jared, I…can I show you something in my room...there’s something…my room…’ Jensen stammered desperately, pulling back in the other direction…trying anything to keep the Custodian from the bathroom.

 

The fans wouldn’t have done their job yet; Jared would only need to open that door and take one whiff and…

 

‘Jesus,’ the Alpha hissed as he threw the bathroom door open and Jensen blushed from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toes.  ‘Jensen, you know you’re not allowed to do that here,’ Jared said, his voice firm but not unkind and Jensen nodded, looking at his feet and feeling very much like a naughty child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  ‘Come on,’ Jared added, closing the bathroom door and heading down to the Heat Suites.

 

Jensen knew what was coming; he’d been punished before, just once by Jeff, when he’d made his first and only escape attempt.  Three sharp raps with the cane and Jensen hadn’t been able to sit for two days, sleeping on his stomach and eating standing up.  He didn’t want to go through that again, ‘I’m sorry, I…I didn’t mean to…I wasn’t…please Jared…’  but Jared didn’t stop walking and Jensen knew that he had to follow; it would be so much worse if he didn’t. 

 

Jared opened the door and stepped inside, holding the door open for Jensen who walked in behind him; this was happening whether he wanted it to or not.  He tried to keep his eyes off the cane hanging on the opposite wall as he shuffled over to the bed and placed his palms on the edge, just like Jeff had shown him.  Jensen closed his eyes and waited for the first blow to fall…but nothing happened.  After several long, tense minutes, Jensen risked a look over his shoulder. 

 

Jared was sitting in the Suite’s only chair, his thighs spread slightly in an easy sprawl, as he stared at Jensen from across the room.  ‘Jared?’  While, he didn’t want his punishment, the anticipation was almost worse.  Jared’s arms were twice the size of Jeff’s, his muscles bulging obscenely under his shirt, and Jensen could only imagine the force the Custodian could put into his blows.

 

Jensen bit his bottom lip, his legs beginning to shake, as he waited for Jared to just _do_ something; at least if Jared got it over and done with, Jensen could go back to his room and lick his wounds…and maybe bury his face in his pillow for a few days, so he wouldn’t have to look at the Custodian until his embarrassment had gone down. 

 

‘Come here, Jensen.’  And that was _not_ what Jensen had expected Jared to say, at all.  Frowning, Jensen walked across the room to where the Custodian was sitting, but before he could ask Jared what he was doing, the man caught him by the arm and pulled him across his lap. 

 

‘What are you doing?’  Jensen gasped, squirming in Jared’s hold and trying to get off the man’s lap; he hadn’t been put across anyone’s lap since he was seven and had accidently let out a bad word in front of his father. 

 

Despite his struggles, though, Jared didn’t let him go; he just laid a hand in the centre of Jensen’s back and held him down.  It was ridiculous; Jensen was not a small man by any means, there should’ve been no way that _any_ man could put him across their lap.  But Jared, _Jared_ was fucking huge and he just kept defying every preconceived notion Jensen had ever had about Custodians. 

 

‘Still.’  The Alpha ordered, his voice low and so like the way he’d spoken to Jensen in his dream.  Jensen closed his eyes, taking long, deep breaths as he tried to ignore the curl of heat he felt in his belly; if he got hard now, Jared would feel it, and Jensen knew the Custodian’s reaction to that would be anything but good.  He stilled as instructed, tensing only slightly when he felt his sweat pants and boxers pulled down. 

 

Jensen didn’t have time to question why he was half naked over the Alpha’s lap before the first blow fell.  The slap echoed loudly in the empty room, his body bouncing forwards under the force of the blow.  Not from Jared’s hand, the Custodians weren’t allowed to touch them, but from something broader and heavier than the cane Jeff had used.  A paddle, maybe?  Jensen had never seen one before and he was pretty sure that there wasn’t one in the House; _Jesus_ , was the paddle Jared’s?  Was this some new type of punishment brought in by the Custodian trainers in the last few years?

 

Another blow cracked down on his ass, then another and another.  Blow after blow fell against his bared flesh, and once the paddle began to fall on already reddened skin, Jensen couldn’t keep his shocked, pained cries in. 

 

After God knew how long, the paddle stopped falling and Jensen flinched as Jared ran the paddle over his sore skin, a soft caress that sent confusing signals to his body.  The paddle moved between his cheeks to touch at his hole and Jensen let out a surprised little gasp, shifting on Jared’s lap and rubbing his hard cock against the man’s thigh. 

 

Oh God, he was hard; even after all that, he was _still_ hard against the Custodian’s leg. 

 

Jensen waited, his breath held and his bottom lip caught between his teeth, for Jared to push him off his lap, to look at him in disgust.  But minutes past and Jared just continued to stroke the paddle over Jensen’s hot behind, ‘I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson, Jensen.’  Jared moved his leg, letting his muscular thigh rub against Jensen’s erection.  ‘I can feel this, Jensen; does the Warden know what a naughty little Omega you are?’

 

Jensen flushed, humiliation burning hotly across his skin, but that didn’t stop his cock twitching against the Custodian’s leg at the words.  Mortified, Jensen felt tears pricking at his eyes but before he could apologise, another series of smacks rained down on his ass.  Six…seven…and then Jensen was coming all over Jared’s thigh, shuddering and gasping as he clung to the Alpha. 

 

Jensen stayed there, sprawled over the Custodian’s lap, his breathing slowly returning to normal as he felt the Alpha combing his long fingers through his hair.  It was so comforting, _soothing_ , after his punishment that Jensen couldn’t help but push into the touch. 

 

‘Feel better now, Jensen?’  Jared asked in a soft voice and, surprisingly, Jensen did; despite the uncomfortable throbbing of his backside, he _did_ feel better.  He felt more grounded than he had when he’d woken up that morning, even more sated than after he’d jerked off in the shower; he felt safe and calm under Jared’s strong hand.

 

Jensen nodded, sniffing slightly, as Jared all but picked him up and set him astride his lap, his fingers still carding tenderly through Jensen’s hair.  ‘Shhh, you’re okay,’ the Custodian said as he used his other hand to wipe at the tears on Jensen’s cheeks.

 

Jensen gave the man a weak smile, letting him now that, yes, he was okay.  Jared dropped his hand from Jensen’s hair to the back of his neck and looked deep into the Omega’s eyes, ‘Good boy.’  Jensen’s smile grew as he felt that increasingly familiar pulse of warmth blossom inside his chest at the praise.  ‘Come on, let’s get you back and we can go down for some breakfast.’

 

NEXT.

  
 


	8. Chapter Eight.

** A House Is Not A Home. **

 

** Chapter Eight. **

 

Jensen let the Custodian lead him back to his room and watched as Jared grabbed a clean set of clothes for him to change into; Jensen couldn’t fight the blush that rose to his cheeks as he looked down at his come splattered top.  God, what must Jared think of him? 

 

As Jared handed him the new clothes, their eyes met, and Jensen thought for a moment that the Custodian was going to watch him get undressed.  He bit his lip nervously, not sure of what to do; while the Alpha had already seen him naked on several occasions, he had never seen Jensen naked in his _bedroom_.  That would be more personal, more intimate; it would mean something different here.  

 

But as soon as the clothes left Jared’s hands, the man turned away and Jensen immediately felt stupid… _of course_ , Jared wasn’t going to watch him get changed; he was only there because it was his job to make sure Jensen was well cared for.  Jensen tried to ignore the disappointment that ran through him at that thought. 

 

Once Jensen had changed and put the dirty clothes in his laundry bag, they walked down to the dining room together.  Jensen waited as Jared quickly filled two plates with food, one for Jensen and one for the Alpha himself, before the man guided him towards his usual table.  Misha and Danneel were already sitting there when Jared placed Jensen’s plate down and they both looked up at the man in shock, probably surprised to see the Alpha standing next to Jensen.  It wasn’t unheard of, but it _was_ pretty unusual for a Custodian and an Omega to socialise outside of a Heat Session.  He was thankful that his friends managed to keep their mouths shut until after the Custodian had moved away because what came out of Danneel mouth would’ve made the situation _beyond_ awkward,  ‘Jesus, Jensen, are you the only one of us who can actually to get any time with that Custodian?’

 

Jensen frowned at her in confusion; he didn’t have a clue what she was talking about, ‘What?’

 

‘He cancelled his appointment with me last week, and I overheard Mike and Tom complaining about the number of times they’ve had to step in and take over his appointments.’

 

Jensen let his gaze drift across the room to the tall man in question where he sat alone eating his breakfast.  Jared must have felt Jensen’s eyes on him as the Custodian raised his head to look in the Omega’s direction; the moment their eyes met, Jensen felt pinned, unable to look away.  Only Misha jabbing him in the side with a fork brought Jensen’s attention back to his friends.  He mentally kicked himself at having been caught staring at the Alpha; it was one thing to lust after the man, it was another thing entirely for everyone to know about it.  Jensen ducked his head away to hide his blush, ‘Well, Jared’s only just moved here, maybe he’s been busy.’

 

‘Not too busy to spend time with you, though,’ Misha replied, his cool blue eyes darting back and forth between the Alpha and the Omega. 

 

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about,’ Jensen mumbled, picking up a slice of toast and jamming it into his mouth so he wouldn’t have to talk.

 

Misha raised an eyebrow at him, ‘ _Right._ How many sessions have you had with him now?  Three, Four?  And don’t think we didn’t see him bring you back from that date.’  Although Misha’s tone was friendly enough, Jensen caught a hint of something else lacing his words - Suspicion?  Jealousy maybe?  Not that Jensen could blame him; he coveted the Alpha’s time himself. 

 

‘That wasn’t a date; my Alpha didn’t show up so Jared filled in, that’s all.’  He shifted uncomfortably; it wasn’t a _total_ lie; Jared, clearly, hadn’t seen it as anything more than giving one of the Omegas in his care a night out but Jensen…he’d seen it as so much more.  He’d had a great time and even the terrible hangover he’d suffered in the morning had been more than worth it. 

 

‘Whatever you say, Jensen.  Just remember what he’s here for and what _you’re_ here for.  You’ll never find your Alpha if you’re too focused on that damn Custodian to think straight.’ 

 

 _Yeah, well maybe I don’t want an Alpha anymore_.  But that wasn’t entirely true, was it?  No, he _did_ want an Alpha, he wanted a mate more than anything in the world, he just wasn’t so sure that that man lay outside the walls of the House anymore.  Jensen gave a half-hearted nod and focused his attention back on his breakfast, resolutely not meeting the eyes he could feel still watching him from across the room. 

 

NEXT.

  
 


	9. Chapter Nine.

** Chapter Nine. **

 

Two months passed and Jensen was at his wits’ end; he was so confused, he could barely think straight.  Against his better judgement, he’d allowed Jeff to set him up with two more Alphas but, unsurprisingly, both dates had turned out to be unmitigated disasters.  One of the Alphas hadn’t bothered to show up at all and the other had ended their date before they’d even sat down; apparently the man had had _urgent business_ elsewhere.  Jensen was sure he would’ve been more offended that the man hadn’t considered their _potential_ _mating_ ‘urgent business’ had his thoughts not been so tangled up in his life back at the House.  He might also have noticed how difficult it had become to convince the Alphas to actually stay on their dates for more than five minutes, if they turned up at all…he’d never had any problems before, not up until a couple of months ago anyway…

 

Along with those two unsuccessful dates, Jensen had had another Heat Session and two more Punishment Sessions with Jared (it was like the man had a damn sixth sense for when Jensen was breaking the rules!) and every one of them had left him increasingly confused and wanting things he knew he couldn’t have.

 

Tonight, though, Jensen had had it; he couldn’t take it anymore - night after night of dreaming the same thing and he just snapped.  He threw back his sheets and got out of bed, ignoring the tenting of his pants and the very obvious wet patch on his behind as he crept into the corridor outside his room.  Almost on autopilot, Jensen turned left and made his way to the Custodians’ quarters.  He knew which room was Jared’s, could smell the Alpha’s scent even though the door…he didn’t knock; he just slipped inside. 

 

The scent was stronger there, pure Alpha, and Jensen moaned low in his throat as his legs threatened to give way at the fresh wave of want that swept through him.  He leaned back against the door and gripped the handle tightly to keep from falling.  This was wrong, so _fucking_ wrong; he shouldn’t even be there, Jared was mated and Jensen…Jensen wasn’t _allowed_ to want him.  Apparently his body hadn’t gotten that particular memo though.  So lost in his own guilt, Jensen started when a sleepy voice filtered through his thoughts, ‘Jensen?  What are you doing in here?’

 

‘I…I…God, I’m so sorry, I’ll just…’ Jensen was fumbling to get the door open, desperate to get the hell _out_ of there, when Jared slammed his hand against it, keeping it closed.  Jensen froze; he’d never heard of a Custodian hurting an Omega outside of a Punishment Session before but, then again, he’d also never heard of an Omega lusting after one of their Custodians either.  God, Jared must’ve been so mad at him.

 

Jensen gasped when he felt Jared move in behind him, the older man plastering his chest to the Jensen’s back and moving his large hand down the Omega’s body to rest on the wet seat of his pants.  ‘What are you doing in here, Jensen?’  Jared asked again; the Alpha’s voice was low, almost a growl, but he didn’t sound angry, he sounded…Jensen wasn’t sure _what_ he sounded like.

 

‘I don’t know what’s wrong with me,’ Jensen said in a small voice.  ‘I know…I know I shouldn’t…I _can’t_ want this but…but I do…I’m so sorr…’

 

‘Fucking _finally_ ,’ Jared sighed into his ear before he spun Jensen round and pinned him to the door.  They were standing chest to chest now, Jared looming over him in a way that sent Jensen’s heart rate through the roof.  ‘You have _no_ idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to say that; how hard it’s been waiting for you to be ready.’

 

Jensen shook his head, not understanding, ‘I don’t…’

 

‘I’m not really a Custodian, Jen; I’m only here for you.’ Jensen’s eyes widened in shock.  _What?!_   But before he could ask Jared what he was talking, before he could say _anything,_ the man had already started to explain, ‘I first saw you two years ago on a date with some skinny Alpha and I wanted you, I _knew_ that you were my mate.  I tried to get a date with you but there was a waiting list and no matter how much money I offered up, they wouldn’t move me any closer to the top.’  Jared stroked a hand through Jensen’s hair and despite his shock, despite his _confusion_ , Jensen couldn’t help but lean into the touch.  ‘And I couldn’t wait until it was finally my turn; I couldn’t risk another Alpha claiming you before I did.  No, I had to get to you and this was the only way I could do that.’

 

They stood there in silence for a long time, Jared’s strong body still holding Jensen’s against the door.  Jensen dropped his forehead onto Jared’s shoulder and closed his eyes; he didn’t know what think.  Didn’t know whether to feel scared and _betrayed_ that Jared had lied to him about who he really was and abused Jensen’s trust to get close to him or incredibly thankful that Jared had wanted him enough to risk jail time for the chance to be with him.  If Jared hadn’t done what he’d done, would they have ever found one another?  He shuddered at the thought, aware that the answer was probably no.

 

‘But what about your mate?’  He hadn’t meant to ask that question, those words hadn’t been the ones he’d intended to say when he’d opened his mouth, but as soon as he’d said it, Jensen realised what an important question it was.  How could he be Jared’s mate is Jared already had one?  Almost all the Custodians in the Programme had a mate; every Alpha Jensen had encountered had a Beta or an Omega of their own, and he’d always heard how difficult it was for an unmated Alpha to become a Custodian.  As far as Jensen knew, there were only a couple of unmated Custodians in the whole country and he was pretty sure that that was only because their mates had died. 

 

‘I don’t have a mate, Jensen; everything the Programme knows about me is untrue - faked training documents, faked mating certificates, faked medical results.’   It was all too much for Jensen to take in; no one had ever gone to so much trouble, taken _so_ many risks, just for him.  Half the time, the Alphas he dated could barely keep off their phones long enough to start a conversation with him, and the ones that could only ever talked about themselves, their money and their million dollar mansions.  But Jared…Jared was looking at Jensen like he was the only thing in the world; as if finding him was the real reason the Alpha had been put on this Earth. 

 

Everything fell away at that look and Jensen surged forwards, crashing his lips into Jared’s and wrapping his arms around the Alpha’s neck.  Jared let out a surprised sound against Jensen’s mouth but quickly got with the programme; Jensen felt the man’s hands run down his back to cup his ass, Jared’s long fingers digging into the round globes of flesh. 

 

  
Jensen had never been kissed before; when he’d come to the house at sixteen, he’d never had a boyfriend and, obviously, there was hardly any contact between the Alphas and Omegas in the Programme.  This was Jensen’s first real kiss. 

 

It was a little awkward to begin with, Jensen all passion and no experience, but after several moments, Jared took one of his hands off Jensen’s ass and placed it on the Omega’s jaw.  The man stroked at the hard angle with his thumb, slow soothing circles that calmed Jensen down and coaxed him to open his mouth.  Jared’s tongue slipped past Jensen’s teeth, teasing the Omega’s own and licking into Jensen’s mouth like kissing him was as easy and natural to the man as breathing.  Jared then used the hand he still had on Jensen’s jaw to tilt the Omega’s head back so he could deepen the kiss; Jensen moaned and let Jared take what he wanted…what they both wanted. 

 

After several long, _perfect_ minutes, Jared pulled back, resting his forehead against Jensen’s, and, for once, Jensen got the impression that he wasn’t the only one left dizzy and wanting from their time together.

 

It was a heady rush to know that he was the reason Jared’s breathing was so fast and uneven, that _Jensen_ was the one to make the man feel like that.  He moved in to kiss Jared again but the man pulled away and Jensen couldn’t bite back the small whimper of hurt at the rejection – had he read the Alpha wrongly?  Had the kiss been so bad that Jared didn’t want him anymore?  But then Jared kissed him softly on the forehead, ‘Don’t think I don’t want you, baby.’  He stepped forwards, letting his hard cock press against Jensen’s stomach, ‘I do, but I can’t have you here.  I can’t risk someone finding us together; they’d separate us and I don’t think I’d survive that.’ 

 

Jared looked into Jensen’s eyes then, ‘You ready to leave with me, Jensen?  I’ve set everything up; we can get away from here, go somewhere no-one would ever find us.’  Jensen’s mind flashed to his family and friends, and while the thought of leaving them behind hurt, the notion of living without Jared was unthinkable…it left him feeling raw and tender inside. 

 

‘Yes…yes I’m ready.’ 

 

They were long gone before the first alarm sounded. 

 

 

NEXT.

 

  
 


	10. Chapter Ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: This chapter is so schmoopy, I had to brush my teeth after I wrote it! Lol! There’s only one chapter left after this guys and it’s all schmoop and sex from here on out so if you don’t like lots and lots of sugar between our boys, turn back now! This is an early Christmas present from me to all you wonderful people because I doubt I’ll get the last chapter up before Tuesday. So have a great day everyone and I hope you get all the presents you wanted! xx

** Chapter Ten. **

 

Jensen awoke to Jared gently shaking him by the shoulder, ‘We’re here, Jen.’  He slowly opened his eyes, bringing a hand up to rub the sleep from them as he looked around.  It was dark now and raining heavily; Jensen could barely see anything out the car windows.

 

‘Where’s here?’  Jensen asked as he watched Jared reach over to grab his bag from the back seat.

 

‘Dallas air strip,’ Jared said, still not looking at Jensen; the Alpha’s attention was completely focused on gathering the rest of their things together. 

 

Jensen’s eyes widened in surprise and he turned back to the window; now that he was looking for it, he could just about discern the outline of a small plane sitting on the deserted runway.  Were they getting in that?  Jensen had never been on a plane before, and the idea of his first flight being at night and in the middle of a storm wasn’t all that appealing. 

 

He started when Jared took his hand, the larger man’s fingers squeezing his own slightly.   ‘It’s alright, Jen, Chad’s the best pilot I know; he’ll get us there in one piece.’  The Alpha climbed out of the car, put up the umbrella in his hand, and walked round to Jensen’s side to help him out as well.  Jensen’s bag was slung over Jared’s shoulder, and the arm not holding the umbrella over them, snaked around the Omega’s waist.  Jensen leaned into the man’s body, relishing the fact that he finally could now; that thought calmed him more than anything else. 

 

Of course, that calm didn’t last long and his nerves began to resurface again as he mounted the rickety staircase up to the plane.  What the hell was he doing?  He’d be really freaking irritated if he got himself killed within hours of finding the man he’d spent his _entire_ life searching for.  Jensen jumped when he felt a hand touch the small of his back, only then realising that he’d stopped half way up the stairs.  He looked over his shoulder and found Jared smiling fondly up at him, ‘Come on, Jen, I promise it’ll be alright.  I would never let anything happen to you.’  And deep down he knew that was true.  Jared had spent just as long looking for Jensen as Jensen had spent searching for him; the Alpha wouldn’t risk anything happening to him now. 

 

Jensen nodded and rushed up the last few stairs; best to get it over with before he had the chance to overthink it again.  Although, it wasn’t like he had any other option but to board the plane anyway; Jensen was sure the cops were already out looking for him and Jared by now.  There was nothing left for him in Dallas, and Jensen wasn’t about to risk being separated from Jared just because of a few nerves. 

 

The inside of the plane was much nicer than the outside and that instantly made Jensen feel better about the flight.  It was larger than he’d expected too, with eight plush leather seats facing the front and plenty of leg room and storage space around them.  There were four windows, two on either side of the plane, but the covers had all been pulled down so he wouldn’t be able to see outside once they took off.  Jensen was more than a little grateful for that; the less he could see of the millions of miles below them the better.  Without that terrifying reminder, Jensen would almost be able to pretend that they were just in Jared’s house enjoying the evening together.  _Almost_. 

 

While Jensen stood taking in the cabin, Jared moved past him and stowed Jensen’s bag away in an overhead cupboard towards the back of the plane.  Jensen flinched when the aeroplane staircase rolled away and the door banged shut, locking them inside.  He grabbed onto the back of one of the seats when he felt the plane sway slightly in the wind, his fingers digging into the expensive leather.

 

But then Jared was there, peeling his fingers off the seat again and guiding him into the chair next to his own.  Jensen sat down, trying to keep from shaking, as Jared did up his seatbelt for him and checked that he was secure.  He knew he was being ridiculous but he couldn’t help the way his heart sped up when he felt the engines fire up.  He closed his eyes and tried to take deep breaths, he really needed to calm down; Jared was there, Jared would keep him safe.  ‘Shhh, baby,’ Jared ran a hand down his face, ‘It’s okay; you’re alright.’  Jensen nodded jerkily, trying to believe his mate; he knew Jared was right but…but…

 

Jared’s hand grabbed a hold of his, squeezing tightly as the plane shuddered to a start and slowly began moving down the runway.  _Oh God!_   Jensen squeezed back so hard that he was sure Jared must’ve been in pain, but the man didn’t complain or pull his hand away so Jensen didn’t let go.  He just closed his eyes and held on tight.  He couldn’t hold back a panicked whimper, though, when he felt the plane finally leave the ground; the floating, climbing feeling was so foreign and disorientating and like nothing Jensen had ever felt before.  He screwed his eyes shut even tighter, trying to block it all out.  ‘Shhh, it’s okay,’ Jared soothed, running his thumb across Jensen’s knuckles, but Jensen could barely hear the Alpha’s voice now and was pretty sure he was on his way to a full blown panic attack.  

 

Jensen grasped frantically at his waist when he felt his seatbelt being undone, but then Jared was dragging him onto his lap; Jensen gave up trying to get back into his seat and clung to Jared pitifully, burying his face in the man’s neck.  It helped a little; Jared’s strong arms wound around Jensen’s back and held him close so the Alpha’s scent was the only thing Jensen could smell.  Hopefully, he could focus on that and forget about everything else. 

 

Finally, _finally,_ the plane levelled out, stopped shaking and began its easy flight through the air.  This was better; even though Jensen still had that weird sensation of floating, he didn’t feel like the plane was going to fall out of the sky at any moment.  Yes, this was definitely better.  After a few minutes of Jared stroking down his spine, Jensen pulled back, feeling a little embarrassed by his mini breakdown. 

 

But Jared just had that fond look on his face again as he reached up to cup Jensen’s cheek, ‘Are you okay, baby?’ 

 

Face on fire, Jensen nodded, ‘Sorry, I’ve just…I’ve never been on a plane before.’  Jared’s eyebrows rose, his surprise obvious, and Jensen’s blush deepened; it wasn’t until that moment that he realised the huge divide between them.  Jensen had never thought about it with any of the other Alphas he’d met, had never really gotten to the stage where he’d considered spending his life with them, but Jared had said he wanted them to be together forever.  But why?  Out of all the people, all the Omegas in the world, why on earth had Jared chosen him? 

 

Jensen’s family was by no means wealthy; during his childhood, both his parents had worked long hours in thankless jobs and Jensen and his siblings had all held after school jobs by the time they’d turned twelve.  But Jared…if Jared could afford his own jet, if he’d been eligible to enter the programme in the first place, then he must have been really rich and was probably terribly successful and important as well.  And he was giving all that up for Jensen, leaving the world of privilege he’d grown up in to spend his life with an Omega he hardly knew, an Omega he _thought_ was good enough for him. 

 

And there was just no way that Jensen was going to live up to that expectation.  What would happen when Jared finally realised that he didn’t want Jensen as his mate, that he wanted someone better?  He’d leave him.  That was the only way Jared would be able to find another mate and Jensen didn’t think he could handle that.  He might not be good enough for Jared but that didn’t keep him from wanting the man more than anything in the world, didn’t stop him picturing their lives together, their children.  Everything. 

 

He flinched when he felt a thumb stroke across his cheekbone.  Cursing himself, he realised that he was crying.  He brought both hands up to his face and angrily wiped away his tears; God, they hadn’t even landed yet and he was already fucking up, already showing Jared how pathetic he was.  He made to climb off Jared’s lap and go back to his seat but the Alpha’s hands tightened on his hips and his hazel eyes narrowed, ‘Where are you going?’

 

Jensen licked his lips and dropped his gaze to his hands where they were now settled in his lap, ‘I was just going to go back to my own seat.’

 

‘Okay.  _Why_?’  Jared asked and Jensen didn’t need to look up to know that the man still wore that half angry, half suspicious expression. 

 

_So I can pretend I’m not as pathetic as I look right now._

 

_So you don’t realise that you’ve made a huge mistake and take me back._

 

_So you don’t leave me._

 

Obviously Jensen didn’t say any of those things, _couldn’t_ say them, so he merely shrugged and tried to get off Jared’s lap again.  But the Alpha clearly wasn’t having any of it; his hands moved to Jensen’s waist, so he could get a better grip on the Omega, and held him still.  ‘Jensen, look at me.’  Jensen shook his head; he had no defences against Jared, if he looked into the man’s eyes now, he’d break down for sure.  ‘Alright then, you don’t have to look at me, just listen.’  Jensen took a deep breath, preparing himself for the worst; Jared sounded so serious, was he going to end it already?  Was the last hour enough for Jared to decide that he didn’t want Jensen?  Oh God, Jensen wasn’t ready to hear that; he’d _never_ be ready to hear that!  ‘Since I’m about 99% sure that you like sitting on my lap, given how quickly you settled there a few minutes ago,’ Jensen flushed with shame; Jared must’ve thought he was so pitiful, ‘I can only conclude that you want to get down because you think that _I_ don’t enjoy having you on my lap.’  One of Jared’s hands left Jensen’s waist, now that the Omega wasn’t actively trying to get away, and settled on the back of his neck, the gesture both possessive and comforting at once, ‘Because I gotta tell you, I’ve waited a long time to have you in my arms and it’s going to take an _awful_ lot for me to let go of you now.’

 

Jensen lifted his eyes slowly to Jared’s, a little scared as to what he might find there, but there was nothing but honesty in the Alpha’s hazel gaze and nothing by truth in his touches.  And it made no sense.  None at all.  ‘Why?’  Jensen choked out.

 

‘Why?’  Jared asked, his brows contracting in confusion.

 

‘Why me?  You don’t know anything about me.  I’m not…’ _good enough,_ ‘I can’t be…’

 

And Jared cut him off with a kiss.  It was completely chaste except for the way Jared nipped once at Jensen’s bottom lip before he pulled back, ‘Baby, I’ve watched you for months.  I barely spoke to anyone in that House but you; I wasn’t _interested_ in anyone but you.  I watched you with the other Omegas, watched how you helped the new ones who didn’t know what to expect and comforted the others after their failed Alpha matches.  They looked up to you, Jen; you might not have seen it, but they did.’ 

 

They had?  That was news to Jensen.  Sure, he’d helped out where he could but it hadn’t been much; it was just that he’d been one of the oldest Omegas there, so he’d known exactly how difficult life in the House could be.  And, it wasn’t like it had cost him anything to offer a friendly ear or a comforting shoulder.  ‘And you never expected anything from us; you didn’t demand any special treatment like some of the others did.’  Jared’s thumb rubbed against the side of his neck and Jensen shivered at the light caress, ‘You gave that asshole a second chance because you’re a good person, Jensen.  You see the best in people, even when they don’t deserve it, and you put your own needs aside for the sake of others.’ 

 

Jensen frowned at that, not really understanding what the Alpha meant, but Jared just smiled, his eyes soft, as he added, ‘Baby, it took you _months_ to come to me, to seek out what you wanted, because you thought I didn’t want it.  You’re unlike anyone I’ve ever met, selfless and kind and beautiful, how could I not want you?

 

‘You say that I don’t know you but I do, Jen, I know exactly what’s going on in that head of yours; you don’t think you’re good enough for me.’  Jensen’s eyes widened in surprise at having been read so easily, and Jared’s gaze turned sad, ‘But you’re wrong, baby, _so_ wrong.  You’re far more than I deserve, but I promise to be the best mate I know how to be.  I promise to love you,’ the man’s hand dropped to Jensen’s stomach and his voice softened as he added, ‘and our children, for the rest of our lives.’

 

Jensen covered Jared’s hand with his own, holding it against his shirt covered belly.  Their children.  Jensen had always wanted children so badly, and the idea that Jared might want them as much was just so perfect he almost couldn’t believe it. 

 

Jared’s other hand made its way up to Jensen’s cheek, ‘You can have a _nything_ you want, baby, as long as you’re happy.’

 

Jensen gave the Alpha a watery smile, his eyes filling with tears for an entirely different reason this time.  ‘Thank you,’ he said quietly as he turned his face slightly to press a kiss to Jared’s palm.  It wasn’t nearly enough for what Jared had given him, for everything the other man had done for him, but it was all Jensen had.   

 

Jared huffed, ‘Gonna have my work cut out with you, aren’t I?’ He pulled Jensen close so his head was resting on Jared’s shoulder, ‘That’s okay though; if I have to tell you every day how much I love you for you to believe it, then that’s what I’ll do.’  He pressed a tender kiss to Jensen’s temple, ‘Now, go to sleep, baby; we’ve got a few more hours ahead of us and I want you well rested by the time we get home.’

 

_Home._

 

Jensen smiled against the skin of Jared’s neck; he was already home.


	11. Chapter Eleven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And it’s finally done. Sorry about the wait everyone; you know that shoulder pain I’ve been suffering with for the last few months, well, it’s been really bad lately and is really distracting. I had a HUGE freaking needle jammed into it today…ouch! I’m sure you guys don’t care about that nonsense but I just wanted to let you know why I’ve been so slow getting this chapter out. It’s pretty much just schmoop and porn, and my porn isn’t all that good so you can just skip this chapter if you want since it’s super cheesy…like all my stories. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is my New Year’s gift to everyone, by the way, I hope you all have a good time and I wish you a happy and healthy 2013. xx

** Chapter Eleven. **

 

They’d been at the villa for two days when Jensen saw the postcard on the floor by the front entrance.  He wondered for a moment if it was from his family; Jared had promised that a friend of his would make sure they knew that Jensen was okay, that he was safe and happy.  Jensen hadn’t even asked him to do it; his mate had just _known_ that Jensen would need it, that he’d be worried about his family thinking something terrible had happened to him.  

 

Jared was currently still asleep in bed after their last marathon sex session; hell, this was the first time that Jensen had left their bedroom since they’d gotten there.  Not that he was complaining; there was no place he’d rather be than in bed with Jared, but said marathon sex required food and water, both of which were in the kitchen.  But upon seeing the postcard, Jensen paused on his way to the kitchen and went over to the door to pick it up. 

 

‘I’m glad you both found what you were looking for…sometimes even soulmates need a little help finding one another.’

 

JDM. 

 

Jensen’s eyebrows shot up as he read the note; Jeff had known all along who Jared was and had let him into the House anyway?  Jeff had risked everything to get him and Jared together; if they’d been caught, Jared would no doubt have served jail time for what he’d done, but the repercussions for a Warden defying the system, like Jeff had, would’ve been so much worse.  Jensen bit his lip, feeling tears fill his eyes, as he flipped over the postcard; he let out a watery chuckle at the picture on the other side.  It was the cover from one of those ridiculously cheesy Alpha/Omega romance novels that everyone at the House used to read…stories about the crazy, all-consuming love that existed between mates, stories about a love so strong that Jensen had never actually believed it could be real.  Who would’ve guessed that those crappy books had gotten it exactly right? 

 

Jensen startled slightly when he felt an arm wrap around his waist from behind; for such a huge guy, Jared sure knew how to move around without being heard.  ‘He was great.  It hardly took any convincing to get him on board; I just told him how I felt about you and he was more than willing to help.’  Jensen let himself be turned so that he was facing his mate, ‘I think he just wanted to see you happy, Jen; he was terribly fond of you, even if he didn’t show it.’  Jensen smiled at that; it had been obvious that Jeff cared about the Omegas in the House, but it was nice to know that the Warden thought as highly of Jensen as Jensen did of him.

 

Jared leaned down to kiss him then, his lips brushing lightly against Jensen’s ear, ‘Come back to bed?’    Jensen shivered as Jared’s words rolled over him, all burning heat and dark promises.  He nodded and let Jared take his hand and lead him back to their bedroom, the water and food long forgotten.

 

****

 

Jensen stared up at Jared, his body completely still, as the man reached forward to push the shirt off his shoulders; Jensen would’ve liked to have been able to say that Jared’s shirt had been the first thing to hand when he’d woken up, but that wouldn’t have been true.  No, he’d picked up the shirt on purpose; he liked wearing Jared’s clothes, liked being surrounded by his mate’s scent, even when his mate wasn’t by his side.  From the heated look in Jared’s eyes as he stripped the shirt off him, Jensen knew the Alpha liked it too. 

 

Jensen let his eyes drop to Jared’s bare chest, to his defined abs, to the Alpha’s dark blue sweat pants; he watched as Jared pushed them down in one smooth movement.  Jensen couldn’t help the excited little gasp that escaped him at the sight of Jared in front of him; it obviously wasn’t the first time he’d seen the Alpha naked but Jensen didn’t think he’d ever get used to the sight.

 

Jared was perfect; tall and muscled and strong and everything Jensen had always wanted.  Honestly, he’d never thought that Jared would be able to live up to the impossibly perfect man in his dreams, but after their first night together, Jensen had realised that he’d been so _so_ wrong. 

 

This Jared was better. 

 

This Jared was real, and _here_ with him, and he made Jensen feel things he’d never felt before.  Jared placed his hands on Jensen’s shoulders and gently guided him backwards to the bed; as soon as his thighs hit the edge, Jensen sat down and scooted his body up towards the headboard.  He settled on his back, keeping the soles of his feet flat on the mattress and his knees bent and legs spread.  Jared followed him down, fitting in between Jensen’s knees and holding his firm body barely an inch above Jensen’s; his toned stomach was close enough now that Jensen’s cock rubbed maddeningly against the bronzed skin.   

 

Jared stared down at him, the man’s breath ghosting over his lips, and nudged his nose against Jensen’s, ‘I love you.’  Jared had told him that so many times over the last two days, but Jensen knew he’d never get tired of hearing it. 

 

‘Love you too,’ he whispered, his breath hitching when he felt Jared’s long fingers probe at his entrance.  They slid inside easily; it had only been a few hours since they’d last been together, and having Jared this close was making Jensen so damn wet, his thighs were already sticky from it.  He didn’t need any prep for Jared to take him, and they both knew it, but Jared’s fingers still moved inside him, pressing against that small bundle of nerves that had Jensen’s hand shooting up to grip the man’s bicep, ‘Jay…’ 

 

Jared kissed his cheek tenderly and Jensen felt the Alpha smile against his skin; his grip tightened on Jared’s arm as the man continued to massage his fingers against Jensen’s prostate.  The Omega had learned pretty quickly how much Jared enjoyed watching him lose it, enjoyed watching Jensen fall apart under his hands; Jensen wondered if it was because Jared had spent months not being able to touch him or whether it was just Jared.  Just Jared and his Alpha side needing to push Jensen to his limits…and then beyond them.  

 

Jensen’s hips bucked up…oh god, he was close…he was gonna…oh god… ‘Come for me,’ Jared bit down on his ear lobe and Jensen was done; he cried out his orgasm, his back arching almost painfully before he slumped back onto the bed.     

 

He stared up at Jared, his eyes half lidded and a lazy smile pulling at his lips; Jared ran a hand down Jensen’s face, ‘You okay?’  God, Jensen was _better_ than okay; he finally had everything he’d ever wanted.  _This_ was what it felt like to be loved, to be one half of a pair.  He nodded, nuzzling his face gently against Jared’s hand.  Jensen felt Jared shift over him then, felt the man’s hard shaft at his entrance a moment before the Alpha pushed inside. 

 

Jensen gasped, letting his legs fall open wider, as Jared pushed forwards until he was fully seated inside Jensen’s ass.  Jared swooped down and captured Jensen’s lips in a deep, sensual kiss, licking into the Omega’s mouth like he needed inside Jensen’s body in every way possible, and, _Christ,_ Jensen wanted that too.  He brought his legs up around the taller man’s body, drawing him closer; Jared grunted as Jensen’s ankles locked behind his back and the Alpha started to move.  Deep, powerful thrusts that had Jensen writhing beneath him as Jared pounded into his overly sensitive prostate.    

 

Before they’d escaped together, Jensen had thought their Heat Sessions had been intense, but they had nothing on this.  The way Jared looked at him…that _hunger_ in his eyes…Jensen had never felt anything like it.  Jensen gasped when he felt Jared’s growing knot catch against the rim of his ass and he tightened his knees around Jared’s hips.  Jared’s pace slowed, his thrusts becoming shallower, as his knot continued to swell with each push into the Omega’s body, then Jensen felt it, felt Jared’s knot lodge inside him.  Locking them together. 

 

Jensen’s eyes fluttered closed as he felt the Alpha pulse inside him, filling him up, marking him as Jared’s.  ‘Mine,’ Jared whispered against Jensen’s neck, ‘all mine.’

 

‘Yours,’ Jensen choked out, his throat tight; there were no words for how much Jared meant to him; he honestly didn’t know how he’d lived without the Alpha for so long.  Jensen went easily when Jared rolled him over onto his side, relaxing back as his mate spooned up behind him and rested a large hand low on his stomach.  Jensen didn’t think twice before he covered Jared’s hand with his own; it didn’t take a lot to imagine what this would feel like when his body was rounded with their child. 

 

Jensen smiled at the thought that he might already be pregnant, that there might already be a baby in there.  He fell asleep to visions of little blonde girls with dimples and hazel eyed boys with freckle covered cheeks.  Maybe. 

 

****     

 

Jensen climbed out of the bed, still a little bleary from sleep, and walked over to the bathroom…or, at least, what he’d thought was the bathroom.  As it turned out, he’d been wrong because when Jensen opened the door, he wasn’t greeted by the stainless steel fixings of their en-suite, but, instead, he found himself staring at a fully decorated nursery.  And it was right off their bedroom where Jensen would be able to hear his babies at all times, know _instantly_ when they needed him. 

 

Jensen was still stood there, frozen in shock, when Jared wrapped his arms around him, ‘We can have the kids in our room, if you want, but I thought it might be nice for them to have something of their own, you know?’

 

And Jensen didn’t know what to say to that, didn’t know how to deal with the fact that Jared was _so_ different from every other Alpha he’d met and so completely and utterly amazing.  In the end, he didn’t say anything; he just turned in his mate’s arms and kissed him, ‘It’s perfect.’  And it was.

 

THE END.

 

Thank you so much for reading everyone and thank you for your wonderful comments; they mean the world to me!!!  xx


End file.
